Arachnid Legacy
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: Hello, its me! Back again for the third in the "Arachnid" series featuring Black Cat, Scarlet Spider, Black Widow and Spider Man! As Peter comes to realize he's not the only one with a secret, Becky goes to college and Gwen and MJ come to some huge decisions...well...see for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

First day of work at OsCorp and I am phsyched beyond imagination. I got on the bus, set my book bag beside me and smiled, remembering last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mary Jane?!"_

_"Well, fancy meeting you here, Peter." Mary Jane smiled. _

_"You know who I am?" "Yes, and now you know who I am." Mary Ja e held her mask and wig in her hands. "And yes, I've beaten you up countless times...without powers..." She smirked. _

_"Oh, this is perfect!" Spider Man exclaimed sarcastically. "What you gonna do? Protest that I'm a girl and shouldn't be out on the streets fighting?"_

_ Mary Jane sneered. "What's got you so rotten?" Spider Man asked. "Rotten? Me? No, I'm gloating, you see. You're pathetic!" I had to show myself then. I was laughing too hard anyway. _

_"You should try opening your eyes, Spider Boy. Maybe you'll see beyond the mask." I advised. Spider Man looked at me, and I imagined his mask melting from the heat of his glare. _

_"You should have told me," He said, before swinging away. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

I stepped off the bus and approached the OsCorp building. I advanced to the desk, where a woman asked my name. "Rabecka Sanders." I said, and took the name tag.

"Welcome, Ms. Sanders," Otto greeted as I slipped on a white lab coat. I smiled. "Good afternoom, Dr. Octavius," "Let me run you through a tour," Dr. Octavius walked down a hall and into a room. "Here we have dangerous chemicals, minerals and mistures, such as mercury, chlorine and white phosphorus," He said. The air tight containers showed all of the substances that you wouldn't want to mess with.

After the tour was over, I followed him back to the lab. "We are picking up where Dr. Connors left off," He began. Alarms went up all over my brain. "Excuse me," I inturrupted "Dr. Connors' had a genius idea but it wen rogue," I pointed out. "Yes. I work towards fixing that."

Dr. Octavius' four arms roamed the room, picking up the pieces he needed. "We have lizard DNA over here, and are still working with the three legged mice that Dr. Connors worked with," Otto and I worked through a few tests and ran them by the computer. They all resulted in fatal attempts.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Sanders. It was a good try today, anyway." Dr. Octavius waved as I took off my latex gloves—for reasons of caution—and picked up my bag. "Thank you, Dr. Octavius," I smiled and took the escalator down. As I walked outside, the sand thing formed a man before my eyes.

I screamed, backing towards OsCorp. "Excuse me," The sandman spoke. "I need you to come with me," "Back off!" I shouted, running around it. His hand grew and engulfed me in its grasp. i was carried away, more to darker parts of the city. I was about to zap him when he dragged me in the sewer.

"Ugh, yuck!" I muttered. "Let me go!" I struggled, but he didn't loosen his hold. "You've been snooping around," He growled. "What are you talking about?" He threw me to the ground and disappeared, trapping me below.

I saw a light at the other end of the tunnel and followed it, my heels clicking on the cement, matching the fast pounding of my heart. I saw Dr. Connor's lab. Barrels and air tight containers stood everywhere.

I bent down at the nearest barrel. Recoiling, I backed away. "Ugh. Bromine for certain." "I was expecting someone, but not you," I turned around and saw Black Cat. "What's that?" She pointed at the barrel. "It's Bromine. Its used to make rat poison and products that treat wood for termite infestation." I said. "How do you know." "The brown color and the unmistakeable smell,"

I moved on. "White Phosphorus?" I read the label on an air tight container. "Isn't that...?" "Its poisonous. It ignites when it is exposed to air, and it is also usd as rat poison." Another airtight container of boiling liquid caught my attention.

"Its chlorine," I said. "Why is it boiling?" Black Cat asked. "Chlorine boils at -31 degrees farenheight. Here is mercury—it melts at -40 defrees F." "How does it melt at freezing temperature?"

"Mercury is just different," "Here's something non-sciency: matches." "Matches actually have red phosphorus that turns into white phosphorus when lit." I said. "So don't breathe in the...uh...fumes?" Black Cat asked. "I wouldn't, but don't ban matches from your household,"

"Is this lead?" Black Cat asked. "I think so," I said. "That's also poisonous." "And here is lime," Black Cat pointed at a powdery white substance. "Don't touch it. And why bleach?" I walked over to a jug of bleach, just like you would find on a washing machine.

"And here is silver." I looked over. "The only reason I think that falls in place with these other things is that silver is a very good conductor of electricity. What is all this?" "Don't tell me he's got uranium, too. We may be on the verge of nuclear war." Black Cat rolled her eyes.

"There is. Right here." I whirled around and saw Spider Man. "Oh, joy." I hurried over. "Yup. That's uranus." "Um...what are you doing down here?" Spider Man asked. "A sandman thing dragged me here. Said I was snooping around. I have no idea what he was talking about."

"Okay. Let's get you out of here." Spider Man pulled me to him and shot a web. I saw the open grate above us. We got out of there and were in the street in a few seconds. "Yuck. I have got to shower," I joked, walking to the sidewalk.

Spider Man crawled along the side of a building. "Need any assistance?" He asked. I laughed. "That's what cashiers ask old ladies. Thank you, but I think you'd better keep an eye on that lab," I pointed toward the grate.

"Right. Oh, hey," Spider Man called. I turned back. "Tell Black Widow." I smiled. "Sure," I promised and ran towards Aunt May's. I had to take care of laundry before I had some free time, so it was about an hout before I got into the Black Widow outfit.


	2. Take The Mask Off

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

Things have been quiet around New York. Too quiet. No one has returned to the lab, and we haven't seen Sandman for three weeks. On top of that, I'm leaving for college in two months, and I haven't seen Peter for two weeks.

Now I'm pouting, feeling sorry for myself as I trudge to my locker. Did I mention it was Valentine's Day? If you really looked, you could catch a new couple kissing; I didn't want to look.

I opened my locker and a thick envelope fell to the ground. I opened it and unfolded the sheet of paper. A chunk of raw meat slid onto my hands. "Have a Piece of My Heart This Valentine's Day~Flash"

I groaned and dumped the raw meat in the trash, held my hands up and pushed into the bathroom to wash. Shrieks filled the hall as girls suffered from Flash's 'genius' idea.

I didn't get many cards, but I didn't really care. I wouldn't pay them any mind anyway unless they were from...never mind. Don't think about it. I stepped off the bus, pulled my curly hair up in a quick pony tail and slipped on my lab coat.

I snatched my clipboard off the wall and looked down the list of chemicals, minerals and acids and walked through the rooms, making sure we had the proper amount and they were put away and sealed correctly.

"Dr. Sanders!" Dr. Otto Octavius called. I hung up the clipboard and walked over, slipping on my reading glasses. "We are getting closer," He said. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" I inspected the purple rings beneath his eyes as he continued to type rapidly on the computer.

"Now you sound like my wife," He said in a low monotone. "But I'm fine," He walked around me to the other side of the 3D screen to watch the digital mouse morph and turn read as the words read 'FATAL'. "Failed," I whispered.

Otto looked so downcast I immediately walked over to him. "How many times in the last month have you tood me that a good scientist doesn't give up?" I stood next to him, typed in a few numbers and watched the screen reset to a healthy three legged mouse.

Wait..."That's it!" I snapped my fingers. "What?" He straightened his shoulders. "Maybe the formula isn't the problem. Maybe the mice aren't healthy enough to meet the standard procedure," Dr. Octavius looked at the heart rate of one of the experiment mice.

"You're right. These mice are weaker than they should be," Otto said. "What about that one?" The one in the corner of the room ran laps around her cage, constantly. She didn't stop. Otto programed the computer. "FORMULA SUCCESSFUL".

I smiled, looking at the computer as the mouse grew a fourth leg. "Hold on," Otto said. When the results didn't change he laughed. He picked up a shringe and some latex gloves. I slipped a pair on and picked up the mouse. He inserted the formula and Otto clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good work, Dr. You can go home now," He said, smiling. I picked up my bag, peeled off the gloves, waved and took the escalator down to the front door. I pulled a few bills out and stepped on a bus.

When I got home, I went up to my room, set my bag and scarf on my desk and checked my email. I was about to go downstairs when I looked at the bed. A little black box sat on top of a pink envelope. I walkes over, opened the envelope and then the box, smiling widly, I attached the heart charm to my bracelet and reread the words on the card

"Be My Girlfriend?" I looked at the door where Peter leaned against the frame, smiling. "Yes," I said, walking towards him, joy filling my heart. "Why're you here?" I asked, pulling him in a hug.

"Oh, got bored," Peter shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. "Nothing to do?" I guessed. He nodded. "I love the charm," I said. Holding hands, we walked downstairs where Aunt May read a letter.

"Did you get a valentine, too?" Peter teased, eyes twinkling. "No, but its almost as good," Aunt May said. "My sister, Celia is coming to stay with me. Becky, you can go live in your house, learn how to be a woman," Awkward... "Without having to worry about me," Aunt May smiled

"I didn't know you had a sister," Peter said. I shook my head. "She's a bit younger than me, but she was my friend, growing up." I smiled, glad Aunt May still had someone. "So, I expect you to be fending for yourself as soon as she arrives." Aunt May said. "Its not that I don't love having you here, its just that if you're going to learn to take care of yourself, better start now," May smiled kindly at me, and I returned it. "I understand. Thank you."

"Oh, Becky, Gwen said she was coming here tomorrow," May said. I squeezed Peter's hand excitedly. He smiled at me, probably remembering how hard it was for me when she left. I got out my book and curled up on the couch beside Peter, reading while he watched a documentary on oil platforms. Not very interesting...

* * *

The next day I pulled my hair into my favorite style—a high pony tail with a strand of hair loose on the left, which I combed over to my right to give it a nice look. I incerted my snowflake earrings and zipped up my gray and white knit sweater, tied my tennis shoes and spread chapstick on my lips.

Cold wind was the perfect match for un carmaxed lips. I grabbed my phone and my purse, slipped on a pair of gloves and threw my house keys in my purse. Plugging in my earbuds, I sang under my breath with my music as I walked to my house.

The cold air made my breath fog up in front of me, and I looked in driveways for cars that might have 'for sale' signs in the windows. i saw a Ford Taurus but had already promised Gwen 'over my dead body will I get a hideous Ford Taurus.'

I saw a super cheap Outback which I am seriously considering. The owners seemed to be moving away. A U-Haul truck sat in their driveway, and boxes littered the yard, while a grage sale took place in front of their house. Why they would move out of the one New York house with a yard is beyond my comprehension.

That night, after I had hugged Gwen millions of times, Scarlet Spider and Black Widow went out together, swinging through te city in the dark.

Suddenly a web attached itself to my thigh and I was yanked to the ground. Spider man stood above me. "You know who I am—Its only fair I know who you are," He demanded. "Fat chance," I responded.

"Take. The. Mask. Off."


	3. Sewer Rats

"Whoa, whoa," I laughed. "It's not that simple, Buddy," I stood up, brushed myself off and stared at him blankly. "I'm tired of you having this mysterious advantage over me!" Spider Man threw up his hands.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you my secret because 'I'm intimidated by you'—which I'm not—or becuase 'you asked me nicely'." I said, crossing my arms. "Helooo...over here. Didja forget about me?" Scarlet Spider waved. "Wait...you...you're...BACK?!" Spider Man stumbled. "Aloha, the life of the party has arrived!" Black Cat landed with a graceful flip. I slapped my hand over my masked eyes.

"May I introduce the three-Man Circus?" I joked. "I don't like this..." Spider Man said. I stepped back as Scarlet Spider jumped forward. "We've got a job to do, and sadly we don't have time to plaaaaaaay," She drug out the word.

"In case you haven't noticed—I'm not a toy," Spider Man retorted. I started to answer that, but it felt, in some odd way, like betrayal. "Don't worry," Black Cat shot a grappeling hook. "We haven't noticed," She disappeared. I shot a web and followed. Scarlet Spider and Spider Man followed. I slid upside down into the sewers, right above Dr. Connor's lab.

I released and landed lightly. Only Spider Man followed me down. "Who's a sewer rat now?" "Shut up ya moron!" I hissed, looking around. Four young girls, about sixteen, sat tied and gagged in a corner. "Who's the jerk that did this?" I growled. "You don't know who you're dealing with," Someone stepped out of the shadows.

I saw a man with crimson face paint dressed in a heavy weight fabric. "Who the heck are you?" I asked. "You don't know me," "Actually, I think I do. You're a crazy lunatic who thinks kidnapping girls is funny," I glared at him.

"These girls aren't that much younger than you if I were to take an educated guess," "There is nothing educated about you except you're knowledge of chemistry," I pointed to his minerals and science things.

"You would not touch me—I'm The Bomb," He laughed. (I'm making this villan up) "Ha ha, no seriously. Who the heck are you?" I asked. "I told you. I'm The Bomb." as he stepped into the light, I saw he wore different colors on whatever the suit was that he was wearing.

"All I see is a clown in tissue paper," Black Cat and Scarlet Spider jumped down. "And I hate clowns." Black Cat jumped him while Spider Man and I ran for the girls. Untying them, we brought them up on the street, then went back down.

I saw a cloud of red powder. Suddenly it was gone, and so was 'The Bomb'. A piece of paper floated to the ground.

"You'd better keep an eye on Rabekah Sanders

—Kaboom!"

Spider Man snatched the paper from me. "Don't worry. I'll look after her," I said, going back up on the streets. The others followed, and I went to my house, only with a disguised route.

I pulled open the window and stepped into the bare room. There was still no furniture, because I still hadn't moved in. I changed my clothes, retrieving the garments I had left in the corner.

I had turned on my kitchen light a while ago, before I left, and Peter knew I was here. Gwen came in, in street clothes. "That was fun. I fight crime back around the university, but its fun doing it with you guys,"

She talked while I slipped on my charm bracelet.


	4. Tiny Visit

I switched on the 'Kitchen Appliances' switch in the breaker box and turned on the stove. I filled the kettle with water and got a tea bag out of a box of stuff on the table. "Want some tea?" I asked Gwen. She nodded. I gkt a styrophome cup out if the box and waited for the water.

"Yeah, I love keeping NYC free of crime and all, but there's that whole villans-too-smart-and-find-out-who-I-am-and-kill-a-loved-one thing that really frustrates me beyond belief." "Yeah, I know what you mean," Gwen sighed. We were both orphans. We understand each other perfectly.

"Anyway, how's college?" I asked. "Its great. I love my classes and I've made two friends," Gwen took the cup that I handed her. "I hope you don't miss Flash," I said, disgusted.

"I don't. There's someone else—why?" She wrapped her fingers around the cup, breathing in the steam. "Flash doesn't care about one person," I told her about pur dinner 'date'. "Agh, I can't believe I liked him!" Gwen exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, whose the 'someone else'?" I asked, grinning. "Eh, just a guy at college," Gwen said. "He can't be 'just a guy' to attract your attention," I said slyly. "Okay! His name is Jonathan and he's really really nice. He's got brown hair and green eyes, and he's really really nice." I blinked. "What happened to Gwen?" I teased.

She laughed. "Eh, well. I just really like him. And he's—" "I know, I know. Really really nice," I rolled my eyes. She sent a playful glare my way. "No, I was gonna say he's coming over in a few days," I sighed. "Oh..."

I beard a knock on my door and went to answer it. Peter stood there, looking bored out of his mind. "Never thought I'd live to see the day you knock." I took a sip of my tea as he smirked. "I guess you can come in," I sighed mock-exasperated.

"Thanks. Hiya, Gwen," He said, waving. "Who the heck are you? Becky, is this that punk you told me you picked up at the club last week?" Gwen looked at him distastully I gaped, my jaw hanging so low it would've impressed a snake.

"What?!" Did Peter just...shriek? Gwen slapped his arm. "I'm kidding. Hi Peter." I recovered and punched her hard in the shoulder. "Ignore her. She's love sick." I said, getting my revenge. "I'd kill you if you weren't my only family," She glared.

Peter twisted his lips. "Now that ultimate corny jokes are over for the evening..." "Oh, right. Tea?" I held up a bag. "Nah," He shook his head. "Nah," I mocked, exagerating a bit.


	5. Busted

"So are you going to buy furniture?" Peter asked. "No," I shook my head after Gwen left. "I'm leaving for college in two months, and I'll be there for four years, so I don't want to spend money on nothing right now." "But you're sleeping here?"

"I'll think of it as camping," I smiled. Peter stood, brushed my cheek and smiled. "No campfires," He warned. "I'll remember that," I gave him a hug, and watched him leave. Then I hiked up the stairs to my sleeping bag and curled up inside.

The next morning, I took the bus to school, and had a long boring day. On the way back, I noticed someone carting a red Honda FireBlade. It said "for sale—three hundred dollars" (My brother bought one for that price)

I shook my head. I'd rather get a car. Police sirens caught my attention immediately and I heard an explosion. The Bomb! Then I remembered what the note said. "Rabecka Sanders," I murmured. I spun around, upon hearing a cackle. "Let's see if your boyfriend is a hero!" The Bomb ran forward grabbed me and ran. I clawed at him, and waited until we were in the sewer to shoot a web.

"What the...?!" I spun around and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back, angry. His hand went to a grenade on his belt. I just webbed the entire belt from him and smashed it on the ground. "Hey!" I made him look like a mummy and ran. I ran to my house, changed into the Black Widow outfit and jumped out.

"Bomb-y!" I called. "Here," I spun around, jumped up and latched onto a wall, just missing a ground mine. "Good afternoom, Becky." "Aw, you forgot about me!" Something red jumped on him and I saw Scarlet Spider. "Hiiii, Where's cat?" I asked. "Boo," Black Cat was above me, hanging off the roof.

"Girls, its great to have you all here, but we've got a lab to crash," Scarlet Spider reminded us. "Right..." we went to the sewer grate and jumped inside. "Where's Spider Man?" Cat asked. "College," I said, webbing a bunch of small materials "Look, we have to assume he's getting all this from OsCorp," Scarlet Spider said.

"Assume is out of the question," I turned a barrel to produce a brand name. OsCorp. "We have to keep an eye on OsCorp 24/7." I said, lifting up one barrel. "Can we burn all of this?" "No!" Scarlet said, stopping Cat. "This will blow us sky-high," I agreed.

"Oooh..." She put her acetylene torch back on her belt. "Yeah." I pushed a barrel up into the streets and jumped up after it. Webbing all of the science things together, I jumped on a building and wrapped the long web around a pipe and pulled, hoisting it up like a pulley.

"What do we do with all of this stuff?" Cat asked. "Police evidence?" Scarlet suggested. "Well..." I laughed. "We could return it to OsCorp," "Are you insane?" Scarlet demanded. "No, I'm thinking in the basment. It's old and abandon enough to be Pharoh's tomb." I said. "Oh. Okay." Cat shrugged. "Look, glad we busted whack job out of temporary business, but I've gotta get," She jumped away, shooting a grappel.

"See ya," Scarlet called. "I'll be going," I said, shouldering the huge burden. "Can you get it?" "Yup," I shot a web and swun to OsCorp.


	6. The Bomb

_I'm sorry to skip ahead but she is now going into college (its been a month) and The Bomb is nowhere to be found_

* * *

i drove my new car, the cheapest one I could find which happened to be a jeep, toward the college. My backpack and duffel bag in the back. Today was orientation, and I was supposed to get into the dorm today.

So, I was a bit disappointed to find out that my dorm was across campus from Peter's. Hey, I'm allowed to be, right? I mean, he's my boyfriend. I sighed and dumped the duffel on the bunk bed. My roomie happened to be an extrovert. Great. Just what I need.

"So, Rabecky," "Becky," I said. "Becky, want to hang out? You know...around?" "We live in the same room. I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other," I smiled and began hanging up cLothes. "Yeah, buuut," Ashley complained.

"Ashley, please!" "Ash," "Really?" I looked at her, a bit wierdly. "Yup," She said, popping the P's. "Fine, Ash. Let me move in. Just because you've been here a week doesn't mean I've just got to know everything about you." I stuffed my bag under the bed and sorted through my back pack.

"Okay, well..." Ash thought for a minute. "Who's your favorite super hero?" "Spider Man," I said. "I like that Black Widow girl. She's awesome," I smirked inwardly. "Yeah, she's cool." I shrugged. "So are her friends. Scarlet Spider and Black Cat are so powerful!" Ash squeeled, hurting my sensitive ears.

"Yup," I said softly. "Hey those are cool," Ash touched my snow flake earrings. "Yeah. Peter Parker gave them to me," "Peter? He's kinda hot," She shrugged but smiled. I glared. "He's my boyfriend." I watched her face go from amazement to a huge smile. "Suh-weet!" I winced again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get something out of my car." I bolted out of the room, about to explode. "Help?" I whispered. "Who needs help?" I saw Peter walking towards me. "I do. Ashley—Ash—Henry is going to kill me," I whispered. He threw an arm around my shoulders and jostled me playfully.

"No one is gonna kill you." wanna bet? "I'd hope not," I laughed. I got my bluetooth from the dash and locked the jeep. "I've got homework," Peter said apologetically. "Nah, its fine," I waved him away and hurried to our room. Ash was laying on her bed, the top bunk, flipping through a magazine.

I sat cross legged on my bed and looked over the map of the school and memorized my locker number and code as well as my class rooms. "What have you got?" Ash asked. "Chemistery. History, math and English," I began to read. "At least you don't have organic chemistry." "Yes I do," I said. "So do I," Ash groaned.

That night, I went to 'visit Aunt May' when I was really changing into the Black Widow. I didn't have to wait before the Bomb made his first move. I heard an explosion and headed to the source. To my dismay, it was the Daily Bugle. And Peter had just recently gotten a job as their 'Spider Man Photogropher' Gee, I wonder why.

"Hey!" I shouted. The Bomb dropped the grenade he was about to pull the pin to and looked up at me. "Well well well," He smiled. "Look who's joined the party," "Its getting old," I remarked, dropping ontop of him. "Find a new catch phrase. This one lost the catch," I landed a punch on hus nose and just about got a Roman Candle in my face when something yanked me to the side. "Look, Spider Man," I laughed. "Yell 'incoming' or 'banzai' or 'up up and away' or something so I don't electrocute you,"

"Sure thing," Spidey groaned, clutching his arm. "Roman Candles?" I heard someone ask incredulously. I smiled. Black Cat. "Were did you get those? The dollar store?" I dove down and landed on his shoulders, pressing down on the nerve.


	7. You're married!

I yanked The Bomb's tool belt away from him, tossing it to Spider Man. Black Cat kicked the Bomb in the face and I wrapped my fingers around his arm. "You can't over power me, girls," He sneered. I simply pulsed and he screamed, dropping to the ground.

He fell into a series of convulsions, and police men ran up. i quickly bent down and stripped Bomb of all of his tools, weapons and explosives. I swung away beside Spider Man, and Black Cat followed on her grappel. When we landed on the roof, she stared at Spider Man.

"What?" He asked. Black Cat said nothing. Spider Man tilted his head toward me and I shrugged. He shook his head and jumped away. "Good," Cat said, returning to her normal self. "Widow, I need to talk to you," she said. I plopped down cross-legged on the roof.

"Two things, first is that I've been feeling really weird lately. Then, yesterday I was fighting the Bomb and I noticed something off about the way I was moving. And then I grabbed him and he screamed. I was looking at my hands and I noticed they were red. They were hot to the touch." Then there was the MJ I knew, becoming a bit sassy.

"When I clenched up my body, or got really angry, my hands would glow like hot coal." She looked at me, peeling off her mask. "You mean, you have powers, too?" I asked. "I guess," she shrugged, obviously nervous about the other thing.

"What else did you want to tell me?" I asked. "Um…Harry and I have been dating for two years and…uh...we went to Florence around Christmas and we...uh...got...dang it, we got married, okay?" I felt my chest constrict. "Whoa. You're married?" Black Cat pulled a silver band out of her boot pocket.

"I'm a bit vexed that you didn't tell me, but I'm happy for you. Even though last time I saw Harry he attacked and nearly killed me," I looked at her quizzically. "I understand that you're hesitant about this because of that, but he's changed. Be—Widow, he's never raised his voice or hands against me, and he tries to protect me." Black Cat looked down at the ring.

"Cat, I trust your judgement. If you married him, then he's trustworthy. Does he know it's you?" I asked. "He knows I'm the Black Cat, yes." "Well, congrats, Cat." I patted her on the back and stood. "Tell Harry I said hi," "You or YOU?" Cat asked. "RS," I said and she nodded [Rabecca Sanders]

Over the next three months, Sandman still hasn't made an appearance, and obviously no one knows about my friends' marriage or else the news would be all about it. "Hey, Peter," I said, tying on my scarf. It was Saturday. "Can't believe how close it is to winter," He said, giving me a kiss.

"I know," I breathed, looking at the few orange trees. "I hear sirens," I said, hiding my alarm. Peter looked toward them and back at me. "Becky, I have to tell you something." I was stunned, realizing what it was. How was I suppossed to pull this off? Suddenly I let out an involuntary scream. Oh, well. Better for the act. Anyway, a sand storm was headed in my direction.

Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the street. "Becky, I want you to do something for me." Peter said. "What? Anything." He wrapped his hands around both of mine and kissed me again. "I want you to go get Black Widow." He smiled urgently at me and touched my cheek. "I'll get Spider Man, but she's closest to you," His hand rested on the side of my face, pleadingly as SandMan wrecked the street.

"Of course," I nodded. "I love you," he said as I ran toward the back door. I smiled. "I love you too," I whispered, but I knew he was already gone. I ran for a while, slipping out of my yoga pants and sweat shirt. I held up my hair and slipped on my mask, gloves and boots. Angling my body, I shot a tendril of web and let it carry me back to the fight. I saw Spider Man swing in, shooting balls of sticky web at the sand man.

Bits of gooey sand stuck to the balls and fell to the ground. "Flint Marco!" Spider Man called. "You killed my uncle," He growled, facing him. I froze mid-swing and grew angry. I landed beside Spider Man. "Becky?" He whispered. "Safe," I replied.

Marco spun around and ran toward an armored van. "What destroys sand?" I asked. "Water, concrete, electricity is worth a shot," He said, shooting a web and landing on the wall above Marco. "We'll go with electricity for now," I said. "You want to power up?" Spider Man asked, looking at the power lines. "That much electricity might kill me," I shook my head. I jumped and landed heavily on Marco.

I fell in a puddle of sand and stood up npulsing with everything I had, I saw a shimmer of blue run the length of my body. The burnt smell and black sand prooved that it wasn't for nothing. I fell to the ground, weakened. I had never generated that much electricity.

I managed to get one sentence out. "Don't touch me—it'll kill you," Spider Man stopped, hands one inch away from my body. If he touched me, I would automatically sap the electricity from his body to revive my own and I didn't want to do that. It'd probably fry his brain.

I felt something thick in my mouth and a tingly feeling ran across my tongue. It felt like i had been thrown in warm water, the way my body freshened immediately. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust before standing up. "You can put that away now," I said. Spider Man webbed it back to the powerline, to wait until someone could fix it.

"Can I...?" He gestured. I nodded and he grabbed my arm. I stood for a minute and then fired a white web at the building. "Roof," I whispered, dehydrated. "Okay," Spider Man replied.


	8. Octavius' breakthrough

**For those of you who are confused, MJ has aqcuired heating powers, not quite so much as Johnny Storm (she can't turn into a ball of fire and fly) but eventually she can glow red hot and burn people. Does that clear it up? At all...? Anywho, what do you guys think about her being married? I really liked Harry in Spider-Man 3 and wanted him to be a friendly character. So anyways, read and review! :)**

Spider Man returned to the roof and I spent a minute trying to power my body hack up, regaining feeling in my limbs. I was surprised my suit held out for that. No burns, no tears. Spidey noticed, too. "Jeez, you sure that's Spandex?" "I made a few chemical upgrades, but I didn't know I had expanded its strength to this level."

"I'll be going now," I said, rolling my shoulders. "Thanks," the word escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "Sure," Spider Man was gone when I turned around. I leapt off the building, enjoying my free fall while it lasted. Then I fired a web and swung away from the city. I didn't really want to go back to the dorm just het, so I threw street clothes over my suit and hiked for a while.

When I got back, I fell into the boring routine of school, seeing Peter less and less. Sometimes he called in the evenings so he could check in, and everyonce in a while, he'd ask the Black Widow of my condition. He, being Spider Man, that is. I was invited over to Osborne's little 'castle' one evening to have dinner with the couple, who had been married for a year now.

"I hope you understand why I didn't tell you sooner," Harry apologized at dinner. "Oh, no, I understand," I said. It was half true. He didn't want all the annoying publicity, and I think it had something to do with how our circle of friends would react, especially after he about killed me. But that's all.

"I'm really happy for you guys," I smiled warmly, noticing how Mary Jane's eyes lit up every time she even thought about Harry. Dang, was love that obvious? "So how is OsCorp working out? I haven't been there for two weeks," I said, wondering if Dr. Octavius had finished the serum. I was beginning to have second thoughts about the entire procedure.

"Otto has really been making progress, and he did say just before you got here that he would appreciate it if you came in tomorrow. He says he is close," Harry sat back as the table began to be cleared. "How close?" I asked. "He says it's really close. He's already had one successful attempt, I think," Harry was ready to change the subject, but something felt wrong to me.

If Otto had a successful attempt, then why'd he say he was close? The next day I hurried into OsCorp. "Dr. Octavius," I greeted. I ducked past one of his arms and stepped into his warm embrace. "Come, Dr. Sanders. We are near to a break theough!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Let's run it again," I suggested, studying the digital screen. "You got it," he murmured, and I restarted the testing. "Succesful," the automated voice bleeped. I swear she sounded exhausted. "As you know, Freddy and Whilma were both dead after last time so we have two new mice," Otto said. I looked regretfully at the two replacement rodents and picked one up, even though every signal in my spidery brain told my to put the mouse down and punch myself.


	9. Mistake

"Oh, my gosh, Peter, something's wrong." I said, anxiousliy pressing my phone to my ear as I walked out of OsCorp. "What do you mean?" Peter asked, and I heard someone talking in the back ground. "I am an idiot. A stupid idiot." I growled.

"Becky. What happened?" Peter demanded gently. "You were there when Otto asked me to help him at OsCorp, right?" "Yeah, you were so excited," Peter laughed. I didn't join in. "God, Peter I hate myself. Otto was working on a serum." Peter sucked in a cautious breath.

"Go on." "It was to improve the cross species genetics, I don't know what I was doing!" I slammed the door to my jeep and turned the ignition. "Becky, what went wrong?" Peter asked carefully. "I'm not sure yet, but it feels wrong. The mouse instantly reacted as a healthy four legged mouse."

"Too quick for you?" Peter guessed. "Yes," I hissed. "Sorry. I'm nervous." I screamed at myself to settle down. "Okay, Becky. You do know there are people to handle these sorts of things, right?" Peter asked gently. "Yes," I whispered. "They will take care of it if it goes south." I knew he was talking about Spidey, Widow and Cat.

"I know Peter, I'm just worried." I sighed. "Just come back to the dorm and be careful. Roads are icy." I snorted. That was not why he wanted me to be caredul. "Okay, Peter. See you soon." "Bye," Peter's voice warned me again to be careful.

I drove cautoously down the road, glancing through my rearview mirror at OsCopr every half second. My Spider Sense wasn't tingling. It was blaring. Three more years of college. I needed more free time to rid New York of evil idiots. Where do they come from? Don't even go there.

I realized that next week was Christmas and I hadn't talked to Aunt May or her sister in a week. When I got to the dorm, Ashley was waiting. I texted Peter totell him I was back. "Hey, Becky let's go to a club!" I gawked at her, finally noticing her sleeveless shirt that came right above her stomach, and her glittery silver skirt that was oy about six inches long.

"No thanks, I'll pass," I said, shaking my head. Ashley dragged me to the door. "Come on! It'll be fun! There'll be hot guys there...!" She attempted to coax me. "Ashley—"

"She gave you her answer." I was already looking at Peter, but Ashley was completely surprised. She dropped my arm and smiled weakly at my angry boyfriend. "Uh...hi, Peter." She waved and backed up. "I'll be going, now." she laughed tensly and ran.

"Club," I growled "I'll hit her with a club." Peter followed me back to the room. "Lovely room mate," He commented. "She's okay. Sometimes." I laughed slightly. He sat down on the bed. "So tell me more about this OsCorp business." he suggested.

I told him everything. especially how we had upgraded it and ended it by "ihatemysepf ihatemyself. I'm such an idiot!" I slammed my face into the pillow. "Ifiot ifiot ifiot!" "Stop," Peter grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of the pillow. I leaned into his side. "Leave it to our heroes, 'K?" He jostled me a bit.

"Okay, Peter. But it's my fault." I growled at myself. I wanted slam myself against the wall, but I was pretty sure whatever evil we concocted would do it for us. "It'll all work out," Peter said, running his fingers gently through my hair. "We going to Aunt May's for Christmas?" i asked. "Celia called yesterday," Peter nodded. "She asked if we could pick up some ice cream." I laughed.

"she treating Aunt May right?" "Aunt May is in more than capable hands," Peter said. "Okay," I sighed. "Don't worry about it anymore, okay?" Peter smiled. I nodded.

That night, I kept close watch of the OsCorp building. "Becky tell you?" I felt him before. He spoke. "Yeah," I murmured. Spider Man perched beside me. "Oh no," I whispered as a window shattered. I leapt off the top of the building and free fell all the way down as something threw someone out the window. I caught her and set her down.

I began crawling up the building. My hand shot out and caught another victim. My shoulder popped. "Ouch," I muttered, lowering the person from a web. I saw Spider Man catch another person. I ran up the wall and to the window. I had to duck to avoif being hit in the head by another scientist, whom I caught. What I saw was terrifying.

A huge green monster, two times the size of the Lizard. This one had a snout, and it wasn't a nice look. The brute darted to and fro, much faster than Dr. Conners.


	10. Venom AGAIN

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Spider Man. Dang. _

* * *

"Hey!" I shouted to Spider-Man. He swung over right beside me. "You've got a plan?" He asked. "I hope so," I sighed. "I'll go around back behind this guy, you stay in front. Right here," I began. Spidey nodded. "I'll try to spin him up, and I need you to give him a double layer at the same time while I find some thing to knock him out with." I said.

"Got it," Spider-Man perched on the building below the busted window while I swung around and landed behind the ugly creature. I jumped on his back and pulsed. Stunned, the lizard fell backwards, and then stood up again. I wound it in a thick layer of web right as Spider Man leapt through the window and began to give him a second layer. I searched the wrecked room for a syringe.

I ran into the next lab. I picked up a vile and sucked the liquid into a large syringe. I was about to run back when I saw a locked-air-tight-pressure-chamber. I peeked in the window and saw green smoke. Oh, God. There was a crash inside the room and I jumped. I fled back to the wrecked room and tossed Spider-Man the syringe.

I typed in the code to make the antidote. I had a feeling we'd need it. The lizard slumped, unconscious to the ground. "Uh, Widow, we've got a problem," Spider Man said. "Apparently we've got two problems. What's your problem?" I asked. Spider Man gave me a long look. He jerked his head andI came to his side. "Take a look at the view," He requested. I gave him a look that said Are-you-out-of-your-mind? And looked outside.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Venom swung toward us, laughing insanely the entire time. **(if you'll recall, only Eddy Brock was killed. No one knows what happened to Venom) **

"What's your problem?" Spider Man asked. "Uh, there are more uh,Lizards in the pressure lock, uh, room." Honestly, I was flabberghasted. "This just keeps getting better and better!" Spider Man exclaimed. "Doesn't it though?" I asked, snapping out of my stupor. Venom landed in the opening of the building. "Miss us?" "Oh, yeah. Forgot about the 'us' thing," I grumbled.

"Who'd you ensnare this time?" Spider-Man growled. Dang, I'd forgotten about that, too. There was a loud crash as a door flew into a wall. Venom tilted his head. "It sounds like you are busy. We'll come back some other time." He grinned and left. "Thanks for understanding!" I shouted at him.

"What did he mean by 'busy'?" Spider Man asked. "Uh, probably that," I pointed. Spider Man spun around. Four ghastly lizards circled us menacingly. I gulped amd looked at Spider Man. He and I may be super humans, but these were four much stronger creatures. And I love Peter.


	11. Venom and Sandman

"Who ARE these guys?!" Spider Man exclaimed, throwing one across the room. "Who do you think?" I screamed, zapping Lizard #2. "College interns? Scientists? Guests?" Spider Man suggested, using Lizard #3 to hit Lizard #4. "Well, considering the big lizard threw all the scientists OUT THE WINDOW...!"

I shouted, a bit frstrated as I sent a smoking Lizard #1 to the ground. "Watch them!" I shouted, running to the next room. I seriously hope they don't kill him. I grabbed the antidote from the case and clicked it i to a machine. It slowly drained from the vile into an inhalation grenade.

"Incoming!" I screamed, rolling the grenade in the room. Blue smoke billowed out of it. Four bedraggled janitors slumped to the ground, slowly morphing into humans. "Janitors? Seriously?"Spider Man sounded completely bored. "Those janitors trashed Oscorpe. Ironic." We tied them up and lowered them to street leve.

I swung back to the college, ignoring the newspaper stands broadcasting a press conference with Mr. And mrs. Harry Osborne. They had become public about their marriage a year ago. Dang, you shoulda seen the look on Peter's face. He was so shocked. I changed out of my suit and walked through the front doors, running a finger through my hair.

"Hey," Peter met me at the library. I wrapped him in a hug and gave him a lingering kiss. "peter, I don't know if I can take three more years of college!" I moaned, lacing my fingers with his. "You'll live," Peter laughed, nudging me with his shoulder. "Oh, M.J. And Harry invited you and I for dinner tonight," Peter said.

"Oh, that's lovely," I smiled, thinking of the cute couple. "I much prefer Harry as the good guy, not the bad guy. Bad Harry was scary." I said, shivering. Remembering that night at the Prom, Peter tensed and moved closer. "M.J.'s done him a lot of good," Peter agreed. "Okay, well, I'll see you tonight," Peter said. "I'll drive you," "Thanks," I patted his shoulder and left.

That night, I put on an ankle length long sleeved peach dress, with my Black Widow suit under it. I curled my hair and put on some eyeshadow and lip gloss, as well as my snowflake earrings and charm bracelet. It is nearly christmas time. "You look great," Peter said, opening the car door for me. "Thank you," I smiled amd got in, glad I was wearing my black boots. My Widow boots.

At the mansion, Bernard let us in and we were lead to the dinning room. M.J. And Harry got up to greet us. "Hi, Honey," I embraced Mary Jane, then gave Harry a half hug. "How ya doing, Pete?" Harry asked, clasping Peter's hand in a strong shake. "Just fine, bro," Peter teased. Harry looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You look gorgeous," he said, playing with Peter. Mary Jane slapped his arm right as Peter snaked a protective, yet teasing arm around my waist. "Spoken for, Harry," Mary Jane joked. We sat down at the table, me blushing furiously. I glanced at my purse where my mask and gloves lay. "Thank you, Bernard," Harry said.

After dinner, we were sitting quietly in something that looked like a parlor, when Harry stood up and lead Mary Jane in a dance to soft music. Peter stood and Itook his hand. Suddenly, the painted glass window shattered and we all broke apart. Venom grabbed Mary Jane and I, and laughed at the boys.

"Rebecca!"

"Mary Jane!"

"Good bye, loverbous," Venom teased, and we were carried away. It was too dangerous for me to zap him, I'd kill Mary Jane. Venom was far stronger than I. I screamed. Mary Jane screamed.

Ten minutes later we were caught in a stickyblack web. I pulled against the tendrils wrapped around my wrist. I saw a flash of red and blue, but then a flash of yellow. "Sand man," I moaned. I couldn't even free myself. I didn't see Spider Man. At least five minutes passed, Mary Jane and I sawing our wrists against the cords. I split mine, and I was going weak.

I suddenly heard pounding. Twisting as well as I could, I looked below. Venom had webs around Spider Man's throat, pinning him to an I beam. Sand Man had a huge fist, smashing Spider Man periodically. I screamed. "No, stop!" I sobbed. My voice didn't carry. Spider Man raised a weak hand in my direction.

SMASH

"Spider Man!" i screamed, finally yanking one hand loose.

SMASH

Mary Jane and I sobbed as Peter was beat to death.

SMASH

Something yellow flew through the air, and stuck to Sand Man. An explosion. Samd flying everywhere. My other arm was free. I sat up, pulling up my dress and yanking my knife from my boot. I sawed at theankle restraints, and was about to go for Mary Jane's when Venom rammed into me amd sent me flying. I saw a strange glyder.

Venom let go of me and I went flying. I saw Spider Man jump on Harry's glyded, jump off and fly toward me. He caught me and then launched a web at Harry's glyder. We swung rapidly away from the Sand Man, which had reconstructed and was larger.

Spider Man set me down on a building in constrction. Mary Jane was still up there. Venom now had Spider Man, and was about to kill him. I saw the fingers around his throat. I was running up the stairs when I saw Mary Jane grabe a cinder block. She dropped it and it splintered on Venom.

I sped up, grabbing a rope. I saw Sand Man go for Harry. I was on the roof. Sand Man grabbed him and drowned him in Sand. Venom yanked Harry out and began slamming him around. "STOP HE'S MY HUSBAND!" Mary Jane sobbed. "Shouldn't have said that, Sweetheart," I called as Venom laughed and began hurting Harry even more.

I still couldn't reach MJ. I crawled up the web, and grabbed her arm. "Get on my back," I said. "What?" "I'm like ten times stronger than you. Get on my back," I demanded. Mary Jane wrapped her legs around my waist and I began climbing down. "We have to go down!" I cried as Spider Man was dragged into the middle floor of the building. We both began running down.

We got dowm right as Harry jumped in front of the blades. Mary Jane screamed. I cried out, my heart clenching in my chest. Venom tossed Harry like a sack of potatoes and Mary Jane and I ram downthe stairs. It was three minutes before we caught up to Harry. He was laying limply on the wooden planks. MJ ran to him and slid her legs under his head.

Harry grabbed her wrist and sat up enough to give her a long kiss. "I love you, Mary Jane," He murmured. "I love you, too," she sobbed, trying to get his armor away. I clutched his hand, tears streaming down my Face. I heard an explosion. A few minutes later, Spider Man joined us.

Surprisingly, his mask was still in one piece. Mary Jane leaned down and whispered something in Harry's ear. He gave her a love struck look and smiled. Then he looked at Peter. "Hey, Spidey," his smile grew wider. "Harry," I heard heartwrenching tears in Spider Man's voice.

"How you doing?"

"I've been better," Barry said.

Tears made a puddle in my dress. "I'm sorry, Rebecca," Harry said. "All is forgiven, Harry," I choked out a laugh. "You tell Peter that if he doesn't take care of you...until the day that you die...cough...I'll come back and haunt him forever," he squeezed my hand. "Anything, Harry," my lips shook in a poor attempt of a smile.

Mary Jane and I shook with sobs. With one heaving sigh, Harry kissed Mary Jane and lay still. "No," Mary Jane sobbed, leaning down. "He needs a father!" She cried loudly. I gave Spider Man a horrified look. Oh. My. Gosh. "Oh, no," I murmured. mary Jane looked up at both of us. Spider Man reached over and took her hand. "You should go home. I'll take care of Harry," he said. He looked at me.

Wiping at my soaked face, I helped MJ up and led her towardthe mansion. "Harry!" She wailed. My best friend. Twenty two years old and already a widow. And a mother. "Oh, MJ," I moaned. "I'm so sorry," I opened the door and led her up to her room.

"Did he know?" I asked. "I just now whispered it to him. I was going to tell him tonight. I just found out for certain." Mary Jane cried. "Miss Rebecca," Bernard appeared at the door.

I looked back at Mary Jane. She was under the covers, clutching them to her chin. My heart went out to her, and I followed the gentlemanly butler back down. Peter held Harry, setting him down on the couch. He had removed the armor and wrapped him in a towel.

Tears were evident on his face and I walked into his open arms. "Oh, Peter," I sobbed. He cried into my hair, and we respectfully stepped aside to let Bernard unwrap the blanket and see to the young man. "Too much death," I moaned. "I know, I hate it," Peter murmured.

"Let's go back," I said. He nodded. I hugged Bernard. "Make her call me if she needs anything," I demanded. "Of course, Miss Rebecca. I think you are the only one that will truly help her," He said.

Peter drove to the college, and I ignored Ashley's loud comments and demands to go to the bathroom to change. I leaned over the sink and cried my heart away, moarning for the lost young man—practically a boy—the widowgirl, and the fatherless child. And Peter. His oldest friend just died.


	12. Regret and a New Job

I shot a web and flew out the window. Thank God Ashley was out at the club. Still. It had been two days since Harry's funeral. I haven't been in my costume since before he died. I blame myself personally for his death. If I hadn't been so focused on my god forsaken secret identity, I could have saved him. I could have taken his place.

But I was too focused on myself.

I was so busy tearing myself up that I didn't notice the flash of red and blue streak by me. I was knocked away from my own web and thrown across the rooftop. No sound escaped my mouth as I slid across the cement. I picked myself up, but felt so heavy. I stumbled forward. Spider Man landed beside me, shaking.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against a ventilation pipe. I didn't do anything to stop him. "This is all your fault." He growled. "Harry's dead because of you. Where were you? Why didn't you show up? It was all over the news! My aunt called me. She knew he was dying!" Spider Man screamed at me.

When I finally choked the words out, I realized I was crying. Before I could tell him the truth, tell him everything, more lies rolled off my tongue. "I was nursing my wounds. I didn't know about the event until it was all over." "You're lying!" He shouted, pushing me harder.

"No! No..." I fell limp under his hand, too weak to stand on my own feet. Spider Man dropped me. I hit the ground hard, and I banged my head. Blood trickled slowly onto the cement. Spider Man looked down at me and took off. I pushed myself up, looking down at the street below.

The world seemed oblivious to the fact that my friends were either dead, gone or mad at me. And that I was angrier at myself than all of them. I fell back to the roof, sobbing. All of my Black Widow pride disipated. I felt arms around me.

I was lifted up and set in somebody's lap. "Shh, Widow. It's not your fault." It was Scarlet Spider. I only cried harder, everything sinking in. "It is my fault. I was there and I did nothing," I whispered. Scarlet Spider squeazed me harder, her own chest and shoulders shaking with sobs.

"He sacrificed himself for Peter. And he didn't die for nothing, hmm?" Gwen soothed. "But he and Peter fought. They hated each other." I protested. "Rebecca. Friendship isn't something that just ends. They have been friends forever. Deep down, they still love each other. But that's not completely why. Harry wanted someone to take care of you. He did it for you, honey. He knew that the best person for you was Peter. He told you that, didn't he?" Gwen asked, picking me up.

"Kind of..." I murmured, trying to control myself. "You need time, sweetheart. Just take time to recooperate, and then get back to your job. The city needs you." Gwen said. "Gwen, one person can't make a huge difference," I objected.

"Not one person, Becky. Three people. You've been in college for three years. I've finished my fourth year. I'm home now, Rebecca," Gwen said. She helped me steady myself. "Good. I missed you." I said. I squared my shoulders. "All the same, I'm going to apologize to Mary Jane. You heard about the baby?" I looked at her.

"Yeah. Mrs. Osborne. It's terrible," Gwen whispered. "It is," I nodded. "You want to come to my dorm?" I asked. "Sure," Gwen murmured. I sniffed and jumped off the roof. We were soon flying through the window of my dorm, and running into the bathroom before anyone spotted us. I noticed a backpack on Scarlet Spider. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "I picked it up on the way here," Gwen said, quickly moving her lethal nails out of the way as I reached past her to retrivemy brush.

My phone dinged. I picked it up, reaching for my suit to fold and put away.

Incoming Message From: Otto Octavius

Subject: Urgent

Hey, Rebecca, I need you down here at the building in twenty minutes. Dress nice. –Otto.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned againdt the counter. "What?" Gwen asked, putting her makeup bag away. "Dr. Octavius wants me at OsCorp. That's odd. It was trashed a while ago. I wonder what's up?" I went into my closet. "Don't you have a roomie?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Ashley's been at the club since ten last night. Still there, I would guess," I wrinkled my nose. "Disgusting," Gwen commented. "Yeah. How does this look?" I held up a knee length brown skirt and a white blouse. "Looks professional," Gwen nodded.

I turned and went to change into it. I put on brown knee length boots with heels and threw a light overcoat on. Gwen followed me out the door. "Want to come? You used to work here," I offered. "Sure," Gwen shrugged and go into my jeep.

She offered to drive so I could apply eyeshadow and lip gloss, and put my hair in a neat high-pony tail. I left my coat in the car and we walked in. On the escalator, I turned to Gwen. "What are you going to do for work?" I asked. "Physical therapist assistant," She responded. "That is a high laying job," I raised my eyebrows. "Isn't that the truth." She muttered.

Our heels clicked as we walked down the hall. Upon entering the lab, I froze in place. There was a huge banner strung across the room, and colorful ribbons everywhere. The banner read 'congratulations Dr. Sanders!' "What in the world is this?" I asked as Dr. Octavius waltzed toward me.

"Miss Rebecca Sanders, you are my right hand girl. I have decided to treat you as such. How would you like to have a real job, actual pay schedule, and big time projects?" Otto asked. I laughed quietly. "To tell you the truth, sir, I thought I already had it,"

Otto laughed and put an arm (real, not metal) around my shoulders. "You do now, my dear girl. You are second in command now, and if anything happens to me, you are in charge." Otto said. He turned to the crowd of scientists. Some of which, I noticed, had scars.

The ones that were thrown out the window. Oops. "Gove Dr. Rebecca Sanders a hand!" He said. Gwen joined in the applause while I stare at my feet. "My dear, allow me to show you to your office." He took my hand and led me away. We went around the corner into an office that was completely white. It had two bookshelves, completely empty except for a couple binders. One desk with an office chair behind it. There was a computer on top of the desk and on the wall to it's right there was a white board. I saw projector boxes for 3D screens placed on the walls. "Oh. My. Gosh. Dr. Octavis, this is wonderful!" I said, walking around.

"I thought you'd like it. Now, we do have a neat-ness policy, so you may have one picture on your desk, and two on your wall." Otto went to look out the window. "Oh, look. The Empire State building and your college," Otto pointed toward the sea of buildings. It was weird looking at the city and not seeing OsCorp.

"I'll leave you to your new office," he said, patting Gwen's shoulder on the way out. "I think you'll have a well paying job, too," she smirked, looking around. "They're good to me," I murmured, tickling my fingers across the wall. "OsCorp is funded by the OsBornes..." Sadness washed over me again.

"I wonder if MJ had anything to do with this?" Gwen wondered. "Maybe," I shrugged. Gwen looked down at her backpack at the sound of her phone ringing. I turned away while she answered the phone. "Yeah, sure. Six? I can make it. Uh, no, I've got a ride. Thanks though," Gwen paused. "Okay, I'll see you then," She said. She slid her phone into her pocket. "Was that that guy you kept going on and on and on about?" I asked.

"Yup." Gwen smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. "How's it going?" I asked. "Really, really good. Rebecca, I love him," Gwen said. "Well, I wouldn't want you to date anyone you don't love," I teased. She sighed. "I've got to go. By honey," She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I drove you here, remember?" I asked. "I'll get a cab." She said, and waved.

I continued looking around, and then waved goodbye to Otto and went to the OsBorne mansion. This Saturday, I hope I can make her understand. So that she can help me. I looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror. My secret identity is a powerful thing to behold. If anyone knows about it, they're in immediate danger. Even Peter.


	13. Sandwiches and Lost Courage

I have to tell Peter. Tonight. I even called him to ask him if he would come to dinner with me at a sandwich joint. How would I tell him? I shook the keys in my lightly clenched fist as I walked out to the car. My nave blue dress swished around my knees, and my curled black hair bounced around my elbows.

What would I say? 'Peter...I'm the Black Widow.' Jeeze...boring much? No, that wouldn't work. I pulled open the door and stepped in, almost hesitant to sit down, and utterly refusing to relax. 'Peter Parker, please don't hate me, but I have something very important to say. I know you're Spider Man. So its only right that you know I'm the Black Widow." I whispered the sentences over and over.

Nodding resolutely, I started the jeep. Trying to memorize my 'speech', I headed for the restaraunt. I even considered writing it on my hand. That thought was quickly shoved away. I passed the restaraunt where Gwen and her boyfriend were having dinner.

I passed Osborne Manor (can I call it that?) and slammed my head against the steering wheel. I meant to see Mary Jane! I knew Peter would understand if I left early to see her—wait, no, he wouldn't really. He'd want to talk about it. I'm not coming to tell him that my birthday's next week.

I pulled into the nearly full parking lot and stepped out. i saw Peter's camaro, and headed inside. Clutching the strap to my purse, I bit my lip and looked around. A hand raised and I saw Peter. Making my way to him, I gave a tense smile. "Hey, Revecca," He greeted as I slid into the booth across the table from him.

"Hi, Peter." I smiled, feeling confidence waver. "I have to tell you something very important," I began. peter put down his menu and looked at me. "...Dr. Octavius promited me. I'm working a real job, now, and he gave me an office. Peter, he made me his second in command!" I babbled as confidence vanished complately.

peter's worried frown disappeared and a proud, yet happy smile replaced it. "Congratulations, Becky. You've earned it." He said, squeazing my hand. I picked up my menu, looking through it. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Okay...Rebecca, focus! You have to tell him! "Peter, I...I realize that while you have three more months in college, and I have five, money is not on my side..." I was internally punching myself.

Peter looked up quietly. "I heard of a guy—Dave Ramsey—who has a program to help people with their money. i'm going to try to do it. What about you?" I dug my small heel into my toe. "Oh, yeah, I've heard that people really like what he has to teach. i think it's worth looking into," Peter nodded and looked back down at his menu.

I tried again. "Yeah...I should have done beter with my money. I could have become a Physical Therapist's assistant right out of high school and worked my way through college like Gwen did. Did you hear she was back?" I asked, deciding on a meal. Peter put his menu down as well.

"Yeah, I heard. She's doing well?" Peter asked. I bit my tongue and nodded. Examining my sparkly red nails, I laughed. "She's at dinner with her boyfriend;" I revealed. "Please tell me you're not talking about Flash?" Peter teased. I immediately frowned, but his joke made me relax. "That boy...if he comes within forty feet of Gwen I'll punch him in the nose." I growled playfully.

"My dear, he deserves more than that," Peter chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. I raked my teeth across my bottom lip. Infelt courage building and I opened my mouth to blurt it out when the waitress came. I accepted my water and gave her my order. Peter looked like he was going to say something just as big as I was.

"Rebecca...um...are you doing anything tomorrow evening?" Peter asked. I winced. "Peter, I'm really sorry. I have an appointment to get my hair cut, and then I've got somethings to do at OsCorp," I apologized. Peter shrugged. "Maybe Saturday, then?" He wondered. "Maybe Saturday," I agreed, smiling.

The next morning, school seemed to drag on and on and on. At the dorm, I put on a knee length dark blue skirt, a white shirt and a loosely crotcheted brown cardigan over it. I put on my knee high boots and packed some things in a box. I hauled the box out to the car and got in. My appointment lasted about an hour, giving me shapely side-swept bangs, and cut my hair to the point of my shoulder blades.

I put it up in a high ponytail, tenderly moving my bangs in the roght spot to the left of my face and headed to work. Carrying my box in with me, I walked down the hall, peeked into an intern's experiment room and called, "Sam, I need those diagrams on my desk in ten minutes," Those diagrams were due two days ago. The teenager looked at me, grinned and nodded. I rolled my eyes. He was a handful, and Peter wouldn't like the looks he gave me every second of my working day.

I walked into my new office, trying to steady my heartbeats to the clicking of my heels on the flooring. Setting the box on the desk, I checked my watch. Thirty minutes before my work started. I lifted out four photos. The first one was Peter and I at a science fair. The second one was Peter, Gwen, Mary Jane, Flash, Harry and I at graduation. The third one was Peter, Aunt May and Dr. Octavius and I at graduation.

The fourth one was me, my mother, my father and my grandmother. I was very young. The first three I hung on my wall. The fourth I placed gently on my desk. books written by famous scientists went on th. Bookshelves—Dr. Connors, Dr. Octavius, Reed Richards—binders full of my research on spiders, cross species genetics, and other things that were formerly cluttering my study space at the dorm.

I pulled a thumbdrive out of the box and plugged it into the computer and began downloading research, studies, papers and some blueprints. Sam, the intern, came in and dropped a file on my desk. "Thanks, Sam," I said, scooping it up and looking through it. "No problem, Sweetheart." I ignored that and stated, "I wonder what happened, then, that caused this to he four days late?" Sam's smile wavered and he winked before leaving.

Sadly, Sam was an excelent student, and I had to mark it as a 100% score. "My dear, I need you to come with me," Otto said, looking in my doorway. I stood up, locking my computer and followed him into the computer room. "That attack on the R$D lab above us prved that our serum is working. The only problem is, it's turned rogue just like last time." Otto said.

"The lizard formula is taking over too much of their brain and insticts," I surmizd. "Exactly. We have to find a way to lessen the—" "With all due respect, Dr. Oftavius, this exercise has been failed twice in the past. What point is there to continue? You may just put more lives at stake;" I protested.

"Rebecca, nobody ever got anywhere by giving up," Otto patted my shoulder. "Dr. Octavius, we're not going to get anywhere but jail if we keep going this way! We obviously didn't isolate the problem correctly, and even now we don't know evactly what to do. I say we gove this uo and work on something else. Like the Cyclotron!" I said, pointing to the machine.

Dr. Octavius followed my shaking finger. "We can set this problem aside for now," he admitted. "Yes, the Cyclotron is not to be forgotten!" Otto strode toward the device and began programming it. "The Cyclotron pulls atoms apart, and is often used in hospitals for different cures," Otto said, putting on some goggles.

"I want to reverse this action to make it pull the atoms apart completely, disintegrating the object," I stepped in beside Otto and punched in somethings on the computer. "Hopefully you're not doing human tests?" I joked. He laughed. "No, no,"


	14. Ashley's Revelation

When I finally threw in the towel, or hung up my lab coat, which ever way you want to put, I was dead beat. A bit worried about driving home, I got a coffee from Moondance Café and talked to a few waitresses I knew before going to the dorm.

I can't wait for the day that I can finish up a long, satisfying day of work and come home to a house. My house. Not a dorm with a stack of homework waiting for me to double check. I took a quick shower and settled in a tank top and PJ bottoms while I shifted through my work.

Homework from school, homework from OsCoro...sigh. Ashley staggered in, drunk and giddy. "And how was _your_ Saturday?" I muttered dryly. "Great, Alissa," She stuttered. I completely ignored the fact that she didn't call me by name. "I'm marrying a fireman," She fell onto her bed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yesterday you told me you were marrying a construction worker," I said, glaring at her. Ashley laughed. "Married him...divorced him...just kidding! Hahahaha!" Ashley groaned and put a weak hand to her head. "Ashley, you've got to stop going to these clubs!" I said, putting my work on my desk.

"Why?" She closed her eyes. "You are vialating the laws of the school, getting F-'s in all of your grades, and personally I think you deserve Z-'s, and you are throwing away your body and burning brain cells!" I exclaimed, facing her. She completely ignored me.

The next evening, when I was about to head to work, I realized she was no longer drunk, and was drinking cocoa cola while studying. I also realized she was crying. "Hey, Ash, you okay?" I asked, twirling my keys around my finger. "I started drinking to hide my pain," Ashley said.

"That didn't work, so I went a step furthur," She pulled up her sleeves. I clamped my hand over my mouth. "He died, Rebecca," She sobbed, yanking down her sleeves again. "Ash, what happened?" I asked quietly. "My boyfriend, Alec Samson, proposed to me a week before I started college. He was killed by the Sandman three days later,"

Ashley pulled a ring out of her pocket. "I still have his engagement ring," She said, slipping it on her finger. "Because it was one of the only things I have left of him," Now I felt really bad about going to work. "Ashley, I'm so sorry..." I murmured, pulling her in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around the young girl's small frame, trying not to break out crying.

"Honey, I have to go to work. I want you to finish up your homework, watch a movie or read a book, and relax," I said, sliding my hand through her hair. I turned to leave. Whirling around, I added, "And Ashley?" She turned. "Cream soda, I'm sure, tastes a lot better than alchahol," She gave me an appreciative grin and nodded.

I pulled the door closed and ran out to my jeep, as if running would keep the tears away. Poor girl...

Sam was no help whatsoever to my havoc-filled day. He kept loitering in my doorway, smirking at me. I finally just dragged him out after hundreds of reprimands, telling him to get back to his research. I smoothed my blue plaid skirt and returned to my computer. Slipping my glasses on, I continued the lab report for the Cyclotron.

I felt someone's presence at the door and didn't bother looking up. "Sam, I swear I'm going to fire you if you come back here one more time!" I growled. "Um...I don't work here, and last time I checked, my name's not Sam, so can I come in?" My eyes flew up, relief washing through my body.

"Peter," I sighed, hugging him and offering a chair on the opposite side of my desk. I re-settled in my office chair. "Who's Sam?" Peter asked, leaning back and lacing his fingers. "College intern," I mumbled from behind a pen in my mouth. "Does he bother you?" Peter asked. I shrugged. "Here and there. He's an extrovert," I said, as if that would explain it.

Peter raised his eyebrows, unbelieving. "Okay..." He shrugged.


	15. URGENT AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

_**What happened to you guys? No one's been reviewing! :( **_

_**Please review to this Author's Note immediately and tell me what you think—**_

_**I am a hopeless romantic (as you all know) and believe that all real romance ends in marriage. Therefore, I am going to make Peter propose, but whether I do it now or on the 30th chapter in Arachnid Legacy is entirely up to you. **_

_**Highest votes get the decision. **_

_**How did ya'll like the way I changed the names of the first two books? ('Arachnid Beginnings' and Arachnid Freedom'?) **_

_**If any of you are interested in Mission Impossible, Batman, the Avengers or Eragon, check out my other stories and go ahead and look at my profile page if you haven't already. **_

_**Sorry, I don't think I did a great job introducing myself on Fanfiction, and I'm trying to resolve that. I have also forgotten from the very beginning to add disclaimers and edit-read my work (tenderfoot mistake) so that is also progressing. **_

_**Thank you all so much, and don't forget to review and vote!**_


	16. College Is OVER!

**I did get one review in responce to my author's note, but it didn't say whether to wait or do it now. Please, all of you, think this over andnget back to me! While I'm waiting for replies, I'll give you a couple chapters to help you make up your minds. Am I being mean? I hope not :-/**

* * *

That night, I wore a backpack over my Black Widow suit. I was staring at OsCoro from a rooftop when Spider Man landed beside me. I flinched. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Don't be," I responded. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Becky tells me Otto is trying to pursue the Lizard formula. I've got to stop him." I said shortly. "I'll help." Spider Man said. "No. This is my job. I should have stopped him earlier." I said. "Too bad, Widow. I'm helping. What's the plan?" I glared at him, biting my lip.

Finally, sighing, I began. "I'm going to put the seven cylanders into the backpack, and then delete all the research on the computers and take all of his notes." I said. I was betraying my boss, but I felt that this was right. "I'll get the cylanders," Spider Man took he backpack from me.

I shot off toward OsCorp, and felt another presence beside me, and another behind me. "Scarlett," I greeted. "Run!" She hissed. The lizard was hot on our tails. Scarlet moved away to jump to the next building, but the gigantic Lizard kept coming faster. I heard glass smash as Spider Man was thrown through the window.

I grabbed the Lizard's tail and pulsed. He dropped back a bit, and I surged forward. I saw something fly through the air behind me as we swung over OsBorne Manor. There was an explosion and Lizard screamed. I looked down and saw Mary Jane on the balcony, holding three grenades from Black Cat's belt.

I saluted to her and landed inside OsCorp. "I need the password to the master computer!" Scarlet Spider called. Spider Man was in the pressure chamber getting the seven vials and starting an antidote. I got past the firewalls as Scarlett Spider went through the building, snatching up papers and binders.

The master computer controlled all of the computers in the building. I found the file and erased all trace of it. A progress bar showed up, letting me know that the deletion of the file was taking place in all of the computers. The Lizard crashed through the window. Peter tossed me the backpack, and hesitated by the forming antidote.

The Lizard ran for me and I dodged, webbing him as he went past. I sawthe screen on the formula machine. seven minutes. Dang it. Scarlet Spider raked her nails across Lizard's Kevlar skin. He writhed in pain, the poison seeping in. I grabbed his tail agin and pulsed, wrapping webs all around him.

The Lizard swiped his claws down my leg and I screamed, stumbling and falling to the ground. Five minutes. Scarlet Spider was throwing punches and kicks at the Lizard, and even hefted a computer screen and threw it at him. "Scarlett!" I instantly toned down my scream, the love for my city putweighing the love for my job.

The Lizard turned on me again, my injury marking me as weak. I jumped over him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulsed, but recieved three long gashes in my chest and stomach. I fell again. Three mintes. Scarlett Spider screamed, making the Lizard writhe as well as Peter and I.

When she stopped, the Lizard was on the ground, but getting up. Peter tossed me the blue syringe and I summoned the rest of my strength to jump up, stab the needle in his neck and inject him. My body hit the ground hard, and I felt wet as a pool of my own blood formed around me.

Scarlet Spider slid to her knees and stabbed her nails into my arm. Energy rushed through my body, and I gasped in pain. I sat up, feeling the effects of epinephrine. "I thought that was poison?" I asked. "My right hand has poison, my left has adrenaline. Weird, right?" I had to agree. I grabbed the backpack, checked the progress bar and saw it was finished, stuffed the papers inside the backpack and flew out the window.

I crushed the vials and poured them into wet cement where the constructors were rebuding the structure where Harry was killed. Then I tossed the backpack in a fire. My wounds were beginning to heal, but it was painful. I went to the dorm and crashed.

* * *

Thankfully, for the remainder of my months in college, villains gave me a rest and helped me properly recuperate. During my four years IN college, I had earned enough money to buy the things I needed to make my house a home, and pay the bills.

It was my last week in college, and already it was Wednesday. Ashley no longer drinks, and I went to see Mary Jane and told her all about my guilt. She said she couldn't possibly blame me, because I kept her alive. That, and the baby was doing well. So far. She's six months pregnant.


	17. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

_**Okay, thank you, **__**karissagrace**__**, (I think I got your name right...not sure, though) I have one 'right now' review, so I will give other reviewers until 3/15/13, which is one day. Sorry if that is really short notice, but I'm kinda on the edge of my seat. **_

_**Been wanting to do this for a while AND I want to see how you guys like it. REMEMBER! 3/15/13—Now, or the 30th chapter!**_


	18. Filler Chapter: Otto Octupus

**Sorry, Karrisagrace, I saw that, went back and corrected it. My mistake is pretty embarrasing...ergh. Anyway...I'm a bit excited about the part that ya'll are voting on, so I'm trying to calm down by writing filler chapters. Maybe I should just keep writing for other stories while I wait...LOL**

* * *

Thursday and Friday, I was busy trying to figure out a new work schedule since I could work mornings now. I had an hour long talk with Dr. Octavius. Then I was making a budget for this first week, trying to get in the swing of things with money and shopping.

Then I headed over to Gwen's, she bought a house about a block from mine, because she told me SHE'S GETTING MARRIED! In that exact same tone. So...wow! I only met the dude three times! So, here it is, Saturday, and I'm finally moving in for real. College is over, my friends and I can get on with our lives.

Mary Jane, however, is roughing it. I've gone over to her mansion and cooked dinner five times in the past week. Peter has a job at the Daily Bugle now, no more free lancing. He's getting a steady paycheck to get pictures of the 'Masked Menaces' of New York.

I'm not angry at him, though, because he's working to clear our alias's names. But one day, his picture stopped me in my tracks. I had just woken up. My room smelled like new paint, and my green kitchen did as well. I had turned on the coffee pot and gone to get the newspaper when I saw it.

Front cover—Bold headline—Dr. Otto 'Octopus' Octavius goes crazy after wife is killed in freak science accident. my heart stopped and I sat down right on the porch. I went on to read that he went missing from the hospital yesterday. I heard nothing of the experiament! What happened?!

I had gotten dressed immediately. My brown shirt and white blouse was soon covered by a lab coat as I got to OsCorp. With Otto gone, I was in charge.


	19. Filler Chapter2: Singing Contest

**LOL, Karissa, (can I call you that?) I did tell you his name in the chapter 'Tiny Visit' but it was so short I forgot his name myself...oops. Some writer I am, right? Yeah, I update fast cause I'm not in high school yet...**

* * *

Other than me being worried about my boss all day, things at OsCorp went pretty smoothly. And to top it off, Mary Jane invited Peter, Gwen, her fianceé Jonathan and I over for dinner. That girl is an angel.

I already knew why Gwen liked him, but once again I was reminded by his polite respectfulness. He called Mary Jane ma'am, and even though it kind of made her sad, I could tell she appreciated the gesture.

"Hey, you two are both awesome with instruments and singing, so why don't we have a contest?" Gwen asked after dinner. Mary Jane and I both shook our heads. "Oh, come on, Becky," Peter nudged me. "Peter, no!" I laughed, hoping to slid out of this one.

"Hey I haven't heard you." Jonathan put in quietly. I glared at him as Gwen and Peter jumped on it. "Yeah, do it for Jonathan!" Gwen pleaded. "Fine, but I'm not going to embarrass myself by picking the songs. You guys pick," MaryJane grumbled good naturedly.

I agreed half heartedly and walked over to the piano. Peter and Gwen whispered together. "Uh-oh..." I murmured to Mary Jane. She giggled. "We have a hard one for you. I Dreamed A Dream by Suzan Boyle." Peter said. I groaned. "All right—who let Peter watch Les Miz excerpts on YouTube?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"MJ, feel free to go ahead," I said. She glared at me, then smiled. "I can't play the piano like that. Takes two hands and practically a second brain." She said. "Ok, I'll play the piano while you sing," I smiled. "Fine." she said. I began playing. Oh. My. Gosh. It wasn't just in the plays. Mary Jane's voice was amazing.

She could almost deepen her voice to match Suzan Boyle's. "you're turn," She smirked. I wedged my mouth closed and overcame my surprise by starting the song again. I wish Harry were here to hear his wife sing. I began.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high and life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I prayed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hopes apart

And they turn your dreams to shame

Still I dream he'd come to me

And we would live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"

I was so embarrassed at the end of the song—tears were coming and I pretended to sneeze so I could wipe them away. "Whoa," Peter, Gwen and Jonathan were clapping. "Liars. Mary Jane was way better," I grumbled. Mary Jane was clapping too, though, mouth agape.

I was becoming nervous. "Next," I laughed. "How about the national anthem?" Jonathan suggested. Mary Jane nodded willingly and took her place at the piano. "Sounds a heck of alot better than that kid in The Dark Knight Rises," Peter said when she had finished. I nodded and laughed as I began.

Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,

What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?

And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.

O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,

Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,

What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore

That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion

A home and a country should leave us no more?

Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution.

No refuge could save the hireling and slave

From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:

And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand,

Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation;

Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land

Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!

Then conquer we must, when our cause is just,

And this be our motto: "In God is our trust"

And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

"Sorry, I had to take a breather," I laughed, apologizing for my pause in the middle. "I don't know if I can do anymore..." I groaned. "How about Stronger by Kelly Clarkson?" Gwen suggested playfully. "No!" Mary Jane and I both pleaded.

"No more," Peter said. Jonathan agreed. "Guess who hasn't been singing as much as she should be?" I asked, pointing at myself. "Well, I'm going to get going," Peter said. Gwen and I nodded. "I'll go too," I kissed Mary Jane's cheek. "Thanks, Honey. Dinner was great," I said, heading for the door.

"Bye!"


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Just another warning: tomorrow is the deadline for voting. If you don't know what you're supposed to be voting about, just check chapter 15!**_

_**Deadline: 3/15/13**_


	21. Filler Chapter3: Dr Octopus in OsCorp

When I got home, I immediately changed into my Black Widow suit and jumped out the window. I allowed myself a free fall towards the street and then swung up and around the Daily Bugle, landing on the top pf thw triangular building. Red and yellow tail and headlights dotted the street below.

I took a deep breath and dove off the building, shot a web and flipped toward OsCorp. I landed on the building across the street, and looked in the window. I could see one light on, and then, like a trail, more lights came on after it. The windows trembled and shook as someone with heavy footprints pounded through OsCorp.

Dr. Octavius, or Octopus, used his mechanical arms to carry him down the hall and into his office. I crept closer, standing on the building's ledge, trying to see easier. Otto picked up a box, rumaged through it, tossed papers and files onto the desk and extracted a green vile.

I swore, slapping my thigh. Was that Lizard serum? Otto spun around and began walking back to the Genali device. He slid the vile into the machine, put on a gas mask and opened the ventilation system. All alarms went up in my head. The late night workers were going to be intoxicated with the serum.

As it began preparing, Otto walked to a concealed safe and took out a glowing green vile. "What's that?" I murmured. "Tritium," Spider Man's voice startled me and I stumbled forward. Before I could fall off the ledge, he grabbed the back of my suit and stabled me. I stepped off the ledge and looked at him.

"It's Tritium. He needs it to power the Fusion reactor." He said. I gasped. "But the Fusion Reactor was a side project. He told Rebecca that it was an idea, nothing serious. What happened?" I asked. "He works at a waterfront labratory, now." Spider Man said. We saw green gas fill the building, seeping onto all the floors.

"Gas masks," I groaned. "be right back," Peter said. He was gone for five minutes, and back with masks. "Compliments of Mrs. OsBorne." He said, handing me one. We put them on and went inside the building. Ten Lizard men were waiting for us.


	22. Filler Chapter4: Fighting Lizards

Spider Man and I seperated, walking five feet apart. The Lizards came upon us all at once. I tried not to use my electricity as much as I could, but at the same time, use it just enough. "Don't you have any arsenic or hydrogen Peroxide syringes in here?" Spider Man shouted over the snarls and growls.

I knew he was talking to the Lizard/scientists, but I answered anyway. "No, you idiot! But there is phosphorus and cyanide..." I zapped a Lizard, letting him crumple, smoking, to the ground. I detatched myself from the group and headed to the lab, running a full speed. I grabbed an antidote and began to put it in the machine to form when a Lizard swiped me aside, tossing me across the room.

I hit the white wall and slid down, groaning. Grabbing a syringe labeled 'Danger—Hydrogen Cyanide'. I waited until the Lizard stomped up to me to stab the needle into his neck, inject it and jum. Back as the creature struggled to extract the needle, fell to the floor and died.

I couldn't believe I had killed a scientist. I went back to the Genali device with the antidote. Claws wrapped around my waist, slammed me to the ground and stepped on me. "Oh. My. Gosh. Would you guys stop getting in the way?!" I screamed, electrocuting the Lizard.

Two down, eight to go. I saw Otto out of the corner of my eye and turned to run after him. Spider Man chased me as I went through the maze of equipment, looking for Otto. I managed to avoid being furthur injured by a Lizard until I got to Otto's office. A grenade blew us off our feet, and suddenly the Lizards had automatic shotguns.

"How the heck do these guys manipulate shotguns?" I screamed, webbing two and smashing the weapons together. Spider Man did the same. Now we had four trashed guns on the floor, and four more aimed at our heads. I grabbed one, pulsed and saw electricity dance up the metal rifle into the Lizard's body and I snapped the shotgun over my knee.

A long light, (with the two really long bulbs) was half hanging off its chain and I grabbed it, smashed it over one's head, knocking him out and I took the gun and bent he barrel to the butt. Spider Man had the other two guns taken down. Now there were sox Lizards. I knew we couldn't defeat them like this, so Spider Man and I both took off running.


	23. Proposal Accepted

**I'm sorry, Highlander, but the vote goes to Karissa because she voted before the deadline. I realize that there are only two votes, and had there been another one voting for the 30th chapter, I probably would have waited. But I was struggling as to which I should do, so I decided to use my deadline as a referee. Apologies, friends. **

"Come on!" I shouted, running down the sterile white hallway with Spider Man right beside me. Dr. Octupus's men were right behind me. His lizard men. I glanced back, then ahead at Spider Man who had gained on me.

I knew what to do, right then and there. I spun on my heel, running back the way I came. "Widow! What are you doing?!" Spider Man shouted. "I know what I'm doing! Go!" I screamed back at him.

"Aaaaaagh!" I shouted, swinging myself full power into one of the lizards. A claw swiped down my leg and I shot a web at one, swung it and dropped it on top of the other. A lizard grabbed me and I pulsed. The lizard dropped to the ground, blackened and smoking.

Soon they were all on the ground. I saw Spider Man in the corner of my eye as something metal latched around my ankle. I was lifted from the ground and hung upside down. Dr. Octopus laughed at me and began carrying me away. I pulsed and he only cackled. "You are only powering up my arms," He informed me. "My dear girl, I had such high hopes for you. You would have made a noble ally. But instead you stay with petty New York, which has nothing for it but ashes. You cannot protect something from itself." Otto laughed.

"You're wrong, Otto." I growled.

I was led, dangling to the roof. He dropped me there, and I dove at him. Throwing punches at his face and stomach, I did my best to avoid the metal arms. I pulsed with my hand on his leg, making Otto scream. I put my hand on his chest and pulsed as hard as I could, trying to shut him down. Otto was out cold.

As Otto went down, his metal arm hit me in the head. I spun around as the plastic lenses of my mask shattered, the shards threatening to stab my eyes. They scratched at my eyelids and I yanked the mask off, trying to escape the plastic.

"Becky?" My head shot up. Spider Man. "Peter," I said slowly. The mask came off of Spider Man's head. "You're the Black Widow? The girl who's been swinging through New York, beating villains, making fun of me and lying to me?!" Peter's speaking graduated to yelling. "Well, I wasn't exactly happy with you being Spider Man, either! How do you think I felt?! You didn't tell me you were him!" I screamed back a him, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Becky...Rabecca," Peter quieted down again and took a step forward. I froze. "Do you hate me? Are you angry at me for keeping this from you?" I demanded. "Rabecca..." "At first I was trying to protect you. Then I was too scared. I didn't want you to hate me for lying to you. I didn't want you to push me away or shut me out." Tears were falling now.

He was closer than I realized. His hand was on my chin. "Rabecca, listen," Peter's hand trailed up my jaw bone. "I love you. I am so happy that you are the Black Widow that I can't even explain." "What—?" I began, but was silenced by his lips on mine.

I tilted my head and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my waist. Peter kissed me softly, at first, and then more firmly. His tongue brushed my lips and I let him in. When we finally parted, me leaning my forehead against his, I asked one question.

"Why are you glad I'm the Black Widow?"

Suddenly, Peter was on one knee. He pulled something out of his boot. "Rabecca, I am so glad that you are the Black Widow because I love you. I didn't want you to know who I was because I wanted to protect you. But now I know we can protect each other. Rabecca Josselyn Sanders, will you marry me?" It was a silver ring that he held up to me.

"Peter..." Tears came again and I choked on a laugh. "Yes. Yes, yes." Peter slipped the ring on my finger. Thankfully my glove had been torn off a little while ago. I wrapped my arms around Peter's neck again, unable to stop laughing. Laughing amd crying at the same time. I was also slightly aware of how cheesy this situation was, and how awkward it would be if Scarlet Spider were watching.

"I love you, Becky." "I love you too, Peter," I sighed, finally feeling true warmth enter my heart. "I guess I have family after all," I teased. "You always had family," Peter retorted playfully, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"We going to be living in my house?" I joked. "No," Peter shook his head. "I have a house." He looked at the ring on my finger. "Aunt May gave that to me," he said. "Because she loves you," he looked up at me. "I will treasure it always," I said.

Peter wrapped his arm around me and I, mine around him. We walked to the edge of the building and sat down, looking at the city from the OsCorp building.

_**Okay, short chapter, yet effective, right? I know, I'm dramatic and cheesy and sappy and you laugh at me all you want. How was it? **_


	24. Otto's Gone With the Tritium

"Ah, how sweet!" I flinched closer to Peter when I heard his voice. "Rebecca, you're getting married." Doc Ock rose blearily. "Back off, Otto," I growled, standing. "No, you see, the Fusion Reactor needs me. And you stopped me from getting my tritium, so I'm gonna have to kill you."

Before Otto could strike, there was a flash of red and he was tossed over the roof. "Scarlet?" I edged closer. She back flipped back onto the roof and saluted. "Congrats, Rebecca. I can finally call you by name." She said. "Can we call you by name?" Peter asked. "Fat chance, buddy. Someone's gotta have a secret in this town."

Scarlet Spider laughed and I smirked, rubbing my ankle up and down my leg. "Don't worry, guys. While you're off to get hitched, I'll make sure the city's safe and sound," she patted my shoulder as she walked by and jumped off the roof. I went toward the north ledge and nose dived to the ground, catching a web to land lightly

Otto was gone. Peter landed beside me. "We know where he is," Peter said. "Sadly, yes," I agreed, watching the eight limbed creature crawl up the sode of the Osborne Manor. "Mary Jane's got tritium," I said. Peter's look of horror matched my own. I took off running, mounting the buildings' walls a few times, jumped, shot a web and landed on MJ's balcony.

"Get back, Otto," I warned, standing in front of Mary Jane. "Or what?" Otto chuckled. "Or I'll electrocute you until you're a pile of ash," I said. "Stay. Away. From Mary Jane." Laughing, Otto walked forward, grabbed my neck and my legs, yanked me away from MJ and threw me to the ground. "Mary Jane, no!" I saw her hand go red hot.

"Cover your ears!" Peter's shout made me dive forward, wrap my arms around MRy Jane's chest and close my eyes. Scarlet Spider and Peter alighted on the roof, Gwen screaming and Peter wrapping Otto in webs. Otto groaned, snapped the webs and jumped off the balcony.

I let go of Mary Jane, getting out of the way of Scarlet Spidsr's falling body. I caught her and helped her stand. "Sorry. Don't ever scream and close your eyes. You get dizzy," We laughed, but no one was relieved. "He'll go to the waterfront lab. He's got the tritium," Mary Jane pointed to a safe door with a hole in it, and an empty safe.


	25. Pre-preperarions

It was late when I got home, and later when I stumbled into bed at three AM. It was earlier when I sat up with a start and called Gwen. Her groggy voice answered, and I screamed, "OH. MY. GOSH! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I heard Gwen gasp and the phone hit the ground.

"Um, yeah, I know. Congratulations, again, I seriously mean it, but it is four AM and I have a job to get to in the morning. Can you do me a favor and process things more quickly?" Gwen pleaded. "Sorry, Gwen. I...I just..." "I know, Honey. I did the exact same thing when Jonathan proposed. Only, it was twelve PM not four AM." She laughed wearily and I chuckled.

"Okay, Gwen, its really early, I have no idea why you called and I'm gonna get some sleep," I teased.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, monkey," She chortled. "Night, Gwen," I sang. "Go to sleep, Song Bird," The phone clicked quietly and I set my reciever down. That was...weird. I can't believe it took three hours for that to sink in. Sleep. I need...sleep.

The next morning, I was at OsCorp, humming and singing under my breath. Sam, as usual, ducked in my office and smiled charmingly. Ick. "You look happy. What happened?" "Good morning, Sam. I'm getting married," I saod cheerfully. Evil of me, but I smiled at the deer-in-the-headlights look he gave me.

"Wow. Con..um...congrats." He said and left. I walked past the wreckage of the floor and righted a few machines, got out of the way of the tech guys and grabbed a newspaper off the rack, returned to my office and sat down. I picked up my Avaya 1616-I IP desk phone and picked up a pen and paper.

Dialing Mary Jane's number, I wrote a to do list: Wedding—flowers, music, guests, food, clothes, date—and then put down a mental note to call Peter. "Hey, Mary Jane, I'm getting married, and I was hoping you could help me plan the wedding—," "WHAT?!" Mary Jane shrieked in my ear, and I laughed.

"Peter asked me last night. He knows, MJ." I said, shooeing Sam away with my hand. He winked and left my doorway. Sigh. "Thank you. Now that you've told me your news, what exactly do you want me help in?" MJ asked. "I would like you and Gwen to help me plan the wedding, but mostly you, because Gwen's getting married, too, and—,"

"Rebecca darling, you're rambling. Give me a list." Mj said. "Okay, I need flowers, music, guests, food and dresses. Also, a location would be nice." "Okay, what flowers do you have in mind?" The older girl asked. "I like carnations," "Carnations are lovely, tell me, what color are the bridesmaid dresses?" MJ asked. "Um..." "Tell you what, tonight, you and Gwen come to dinner and we'll discuss this. right now, you and Peter decide when and where this will take place." MJ said.

"Thanks, MJ. I will,"


	26. Preperations

"So did you decide on a date?" Mary Jane asked as we sat on the plush cream sofas, setting magazines of weddings stuff on the coffee tables. "Peter and I decided on three weeks from now," I reported, turning to Gwen.

"Jonathan's got some work to do at the office this week, so we're going with next week on Thursday," Gwen said. "Jonathan's a...lawyer, right?" I asked. "Yeah," Gwen nodded. "Okay, Rebecca, I think you'll like this magazine, and Gwen, here's one for you," Mary Jane handed us Brides Maids magazines.

After browsing for five minutes, I stumbled upon one that I completely fell in love with. ( dressespic. blogspot 2012/03/long-bright -pink-bridesmaid- dress. html?m=1) (third picture, the girl all the way to the right) "Mary Jane, I like this one," I said. "I found one, too," Gwen said, leaning forward. ( www. niceweddinggallery blue- bridesmaid -dresses .html) (First picture)

"Okay, flowers?" "I like the blue carnations in the picture," Gwen said. "I want pink carnations," I smiled. "That was easy—wedding gowns," Mary Jane said. Gwen looked for ten minutes, and found one (Jennifer Lawrence Oscars 2013 white dress) to show us. "Oh, that is lovely!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "I like this one," I said (Anne Hathaway wedding dress) "Its slightly pink, but it will go with the flowers.

"Hair Style?" Mary jane marked the dresses, flowers and bridesmaid dresses down. "This one," Gwen pointed at a (Emma Stone Oscars 2012 hair style). "Lovely," Mary Jane nodded approvingly. "This one looks good," I said, showing a (Anne Hathaway Oscars 2011)

"And for the bridesmaids?" Mary Jane asked, scribbling on her notepad. "Found one!" I called. (Scarlet Johansson fight scene at the end of Iron Man 2). "I want this," Gwen said, looking at (Kirsten Dunst braided hair) "Ooh, I like that one!" Mary Jane laughed, writing it down. (Anyone wonder why?)

"Now you need music." Mary Jane said. "I have a short list here, of eight. You both can chose four." Mary Jane handed the paper to me. "Oh, I can play all of these," I laughed. "Why don't you?" Gwen suggested. "Only if you let me have pachelbel'e canon," I said. "You can have that if you give me heart and soul," "Okay." I go up and plaied the first one—Canon In D.

Then I had Mary Jane help me with heart and soul. "I figured you could do the next one without lyrics," MJ said. I laughed, playing I Dreamed a Dream. "I like this one," I said. Gwen nodded. "You get it," She said. "Since its around Christmas time, I put that one in there," Mary Jane commented as I played Greensleeves.

"Gwen's," I said when Gwen's eyes lit up. "I want this one," I said, playing Heartland 'Dala's' Horses. "That's another one without lyrics," MJ said. I played others, and we chose them. "Okay, that's enough for music. I can make yourcakes—tell me which one you like," Mary Jane pushed magazines in our hands.

I chose a white, three cake tower with 'lace' icing patterns decorated with pink roses. Gwen chose a three cake tower with black criss cross icing designs and had black paisleys on the top cake. "This is lovely," Mary Jane nodded.

"Peter said he wants black and white tuxes," I said. "Jonathan likes all white," Gwen said. "I think that covers it...oh, wait! Guests!" Mary Jane snapped her fingers. "Wille you be my maid of honor?" I asked MJ. "And mine?" Gwen laughed. "Yes," Mary Jane smiled, and then frowned. "Oh, but her partner..." Gwen whispered. "My brother can," Mary Jane said.

"Oh, okay," I smiled. "Will you be a bridesmaid?" Gwen asked me. "If you'll be one for me," I bargained. She reached over and shook my hand. "I want Ashley to be one for me," I gave MJ her adress. "And two of my college friends and they're boyfriends," Gwen gave addresses.

"And Aunt May's sister has a teenage daughter. She'll be one for me," I said. "Good. I've got this handled. Go on, get some sleep. You've got a big couple of weeks," MJ said.


	27. Tony Stark

During the first week, I was figuring out work, while in my past time, Peter and I scoped out the waterfront lab, watching Doc Ock work on the fusion reactor. Sam was causing problems. He was being really pervert-y. It was almost as if he were trying to convince me not to get married to Peter.

Dang. That's probably what he was doing. My personal assistant, Skyler, was now a bridesmaid with her boyfriend, Thomas as a groomsman. The Cyclotron was our main focus for now, while I deleted everything but human memory of the Genali device and lizard serum.

During the second week, I had Peter over almost every night, planning money and schedules and how to fit our work times in with time together. Then I had him tell me what foods he likes so I know what to buy and cook because JEEZE! After SIX years, I don't know what he likes!

And, now it's Thursday. I am in Mary Jane's room, and she's putting up Gwen's hair while I get dressed. We both decided to get married in the church across the street, and we weren't allowed in the baptism preperations room so we had to get ready at the Manor. The blue fabric fell over my skin like silk.

I looked in the mirror and tucked a fly away strand of hair back into place. I looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes," I said, walking back towards Gwen and MJ. "You're done," MJ said, standing back to look. Gwen stood. "You look absolutely gorgeous," She said. "Thanks, Mary Jane," Gwen carefully hugged her pregnant friend and then smoothed her dress.

"We'll sure get a lot of stares walking down the road," Gwen laughed nervously. "You're getting married. What does it matter to you?" MJ went and checked on the other girls. We were soon on the sidewalk, and, despite MJ's words, I was soon blushing by all the stares.

We ducked into an alcove, waiting for the boys. When they finally filed in, none other than Reed Richards came to escort the bride to her groom. I gave Gwen a bewildered look. She just winked at me and Peter linked my arm with his. Mary Jane and her brother went ahead of us, and we waited by the alcove for our turn. "How does she know Reed Richards?" I hissed.

"Mr. Stacy, Dr. Conners and Dr. Richards were all very close friends," Peter whispered. We started down the aisle as Aunt May finished up the Wedding March. When we were all in line, the preacher began.

The wedding was ansolutely marvelous. Gwen looked like a model, standing with Jonathan's arm around her, accepting hugs. When Aunt May and I began taking turns playing the songs, Jonathan led Gwen in a slow dance. It was funny, seeing the boyfriends and girl friends with their arms around each other, while just friends danced the same dance with one hand on the girl's hip and one clasped with her other hand.

When the music was finished and people began setting out food, Gwen, Mary Jane, Jonathan, Peter and I began talking. "Reed Richards," I raised an eye at her. She laughed. "He had to go almost immediately after, sorry about that." Jonathan apologized. "I didn't know you knew him," I commented.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Gwen smiled. "You look very nice, Gwen," Peter complimented. She grinned at him. "Why thank you, Peter. Maybe you guys could help me persuade a certain red head to sing 'They Say it's Wonderful'." Gwen said. Mary Jane shook her head. "No." She refused. Peter, Jonathan and I immediately backed Gwen up. "Oh, come on, I love your voice!" I exclaimed.

"Mary Jane, please, you make that song sound great!" Peter pleaded. "Mary Jane, please sing it for Gwen and I," Jonathan asked. MJ sighed, glaring playfully at Gwen. "Fine."

Mary Jane stood, followed by Gwen. Gwen walked up to the podium and announced over the noise, "One of my good friends, Mary Jane Osbourne, is going to thrill us all today by singing 'They Say its Wonderful', so if you want to here, shh!" She laughed and then backed down.

As Mary Jane began singing, I was lost in her beautiful voice, until I saw Peter hold his hand out for mine. We joined Gwen and Jonathan in dance, along with some other couples. I leaned against Peter's shoulder, smiling and closing my eyes.

His arms around my waist felt secure and protective, and the way he carefully moved, slowly, made me feel like he was trying to be gentle with me, making sure nothing would happen to me. The piano mixed with MJ's voice until I thought they were one.

My silver heels made no noise on the carpeted floor. The distant clinking of plates and cups being put on tables reminded me that the food was being put out. Before I knew it, MJ had finished. Everyone clapped, including Peter, Jonathan, Gwen and I. Gwen came over to me.

"Rebecca, you remember 'When You Say Nothing At All', right?" She asked. "The country song?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you know Alison Kraus covered it?" "Uh-huh," I nodded. "Could you sing it? Please?" She pleaded. "I don't know..." I hesitated.

Peter's gentle hand on my back pushed me forward. "Go ahead," He said, smiling. "Okay. For you. But I'm making you simg at my wedding," I promised, lifting my skirts to follow her up. "Now you will hear Rebecca Sanders song 'When You Say Nothing At All,'" Mary Jane broadcasted.

I took the redhead's place and waited for the pianist to get the notes. "Okay," he signed. I nodded and began. I noticed Peter go to sit next to Mary Jane as I sang. She looked comforted by his support, while he looked sympathetic and desperate to help in anyway he could.

I couldn't help but smile as I sang. That Peter. Always trying to help. I saw Gwen and Mary Jane often looking toward the window, as if some villan were going to come crashing through at any minute.

I smoothed my hands down my dress, trying my best to remember the words. As soon as I had finished, the cook 'pardoned' me and took the microphone. "If you will make your way to the kitchen, we will serve the meal," He said.

Peter came up and took my hand, and we followed behind Mary Jane and Jonathan and Gwen. Lace was everywhere. Wrapped gifts decorated extra tables while name tags marked the chairs. Peter and I were to the married couple's right while Mary Jane and her brother were to the married couple's left.

We watched Jonathan and Gwen drive off in their 'Just Married' Dodge Charger. I saw Gwen's red Toyota Matrix still in the Osbourne Manor's drive way as we went back to change. "Rebecca, come here. I want you to try on a dress for me," Mary Jane said.

"Sure, MJ," I followed her up to her room. I recognized it as a Tony Bowls dress. It was white and blue, with shoulder straps. The tight waist, followed by a loose, floor length skirt fit me perfectly. "Oh, lovely," Mary Jane took down my hair, letting it fall in curls around my shoulders.

"Go show Peter," she insisted. I shook my head. "Oh, no, he'd laugh." I protested. "No he won't! Go!" MJ shooed me out the door. I didn't hear the loud noise past the cars outside. When I got downstairs, I saw a band, and a heck of a lot of guests.

Peter's bewildered face appeared in front of me. "Peter, what is this?" I demanded. "I have no idea!" He shook his head. "It is your party. You're getting married in a week!" MJ exclaimed, taking both of us by the shoulders and leading us through the crowd.

"I don't know this many people!" I protested. "Some OsCorp people are here, as well as Daily Bugle people," MJ said. "Aunt May and Cynthia," she gestured to the elderly women at the piano. "And a very famous man," MJ smiled. "Reed Richards?" I asked.

"No, guess again." A very familiar voice said behind me. My voice caught in my throat and all the noise left my ears. I still saw the instruments being played and people's lips moving, but I didn't hear any of it. Hardly daring to believe it, I turned around slowly. Centimeter by centimeter.

My hand flew to my mouth, muffling a scream. "Oh. My. Gosh!" I choked out, tears coming to my eyes. I bolted forward, wrapping my arms around my father's oldest friend. "Surprised to see me?" I squeezed the man harder, and he returned my hug.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaimed, stepping back. "Don't you watch the news? Malibu California," He shrugged. I smiled, drinking in the soght of Tony Stark, the man my father had befriended.

"Um...Rebecca?" Peter's confused voice rang out in my ears. "Peter, this is Tony Stark, Tony, this is Peter Parker. Tony was my dad's oldest friend," I explained. "So," Tony wrapped an arm around my shoulders after shaking Peter's hand briefly.

"Little Becky is getting married. To Peter Parker. Mr. Daily Bugle. Lucky guy," he winked at me, accepting a glass of champagne from the waitress. "Thanks, Tony. I mssed you so bad," I said, leaning against his shoulder.

A thought struck me. "Um...Tony? I have a huge favor to ask of you," I said hesitantly. "Dad isn't here to walk me down the aisle, so I was wondering if you could?" I winced, waiting for his answer.

"Rebecca, I've made the mistake of being gone for over ten years, not visiting you once. So, I think, if you visit me more often, I'll give you away," Tony smirked. "I will," I said, hugging him again.

"When are you getting married?" Tony asked, sipping his champagne. "Next Thursday," I responded, taking a glass of water. Peter came up and began walking beside us. "Peter Parker, huh?" Tony looked at him.

"He'll do okay. I guess," I slapped the billionaire's arm playfully, smiling at Peter.


	28. Doc Ock Dead

"Hi, Peter!" I opened my front door. Peter looked around. "You've sold everything but the house, I see," He commented. I laughed. "Pretty much. I do have the blender and a few groceries. Want a smoothie?" I asked, looking at the clock. Eight AM. "And what in the world are you doing here this early?" I asked, staring at him.

"Eh, this and that," Peter shrugged. "Can this and that wait? I'm still in my pajamas," I said. Peter briefly glanced at my cut off jeans and tanktop. "Actually I was going to take you to breakfast, but..." "But...?" I finished, shutting the door after him.

"But you're still in your pajamas," he teased, leaning against the wall. I stalked past him, picked a few clothes out of the suitcase on the kitchen counter and turned to face him. Plucking an extra pair of socks out, I chucked them at him and retorted, "You know the cool thing about clothes? You can change them."

"Then why are you still here?" Peter asked, smirking. I slapped his arm and ran up the stairs to my room. "Where do you want to go?" Peter asked as I pulled a red cardigan over my sleeve less red dress. I picked up my purse. "Um, Moondance is fine," I shrugged. Peter nodded.

"You know that time we went out for sandwiches, and I kept saying really weird things?" I asked as the waitress seated us. Peter thought for a minute. "Oh, yeah, I remember that!" He exclaimed, nodding. "I was trying really hard to tell you who I was," I admitted. Frowning, Peter tried to make sense of what I was saying

"Oh! Oh, who you are," Peter laughed, pretending to slap his forehead. "Yeah." I nodded. (By The Way, I Finally Figured Out Which Actress I Think Rebecca Looks Like: Lily Collins. Thoughts?)

"You guys did a great job planning Gwen's wedding," Peter complimented. "Thanks," I smiled. "Rebecca, did—"

Something crashed through the window right next to us and I drew my arm up to cover my face as glass shattered everywhere. People screamed, and I gasped, trying to get my heart to beat again. Something metal clamped around my waist, and I was lifted from the booth. "Rebecca!" Peter kicked the table away, because it had fallen on top of him.

I saw Doc Ock below me. I tried to pry the arms away from me, but they held fast. I shot a web at him, but another arm wrapped around my arms. Ock carried me through the streets, throwing cars and people out of the way. I realized he was taking me to the waterfront lab and I struggled in vain against my bonds.

Ock threw me against the rusty red beam, causing my vision to go blurry. He wrapped a chain, really thick like a navy anchor chain, around me andjammed something through it to make it hold. A head ache began to form, and I saw Spider Man zip through and run into Ock, sending him backwards. They fought, me yanking against the chain.

The fusion reactor began yanking metals Into it. Spider Man threw Ock against a beam, knocking him unconscious. The beam I was tied to creaked. The chain lifted and drew me toward the reactor. The entire face of the building was falling toward me. The chain finally flew off me and I lifted my arms.

The building face landed hard in my hands, and I dropped to my knees. Spider Man appeared at the other side of the face, taking half the weight. I got my legs under me and groaned. Standing, we tipped the face so it flew into the reactor. Ock groaned and we ran to him.

"The reactor!" He murmured. "It'll destroy the city!" "We've got to pull the plug, Otto!" I shouted. "You can't. She's feeding herself now." Otto closed his eyes, and a tear seeped through. "Drown it. It'll stop then," He said. Spider Man ran to the reactor bt Otto shot a metal arm forward and threw him back. "I'll do it," He said. "I built it,"

"I'm sorry, Rebecca," He touched my chin and strode to the reactor. The stand collapsed and the reactor was immersed in water. Otto didn't submerge. Peter put his hand on my back. "Let's go," He said sadly. "Goodbye, Otto," I whispered.

I was about to shoot a web and swing away with Peter when something flew threw the sky and landed on the steadily sinking platform beside me. It was Iron Man. "Excuse me," He told Spider Man, grabbed me, and flew off. "Thought you could use a ride," He said. "Thanks," I said. Iron Man landed on the platform on the twentieth floor of Stark Tower.

"Come in and see Pepper?" He suggested, walking under the loop that took his suit off. "Sure," I glanced over my shoulder where SpiderMan hung on his web. I nodded, he nodded back and swung away. I went inside. There was a high gasp. "Rebecca?" I turned. "Hi, Pepper," I raised my arms to hug her.

"And you're getting married!" She cried, squeezing me. "Pepper, its so good to see you!" I smiled, feeling warm, despite being doused in river water. Oh, jeeze I was doused in river water! "Pepper, I'm soaked," I stepped back, looking at myself. She tsked her tongue.

"You look about my size—come on," "Oh, no, I'll be leaving soon," I protested. Pepper looked at Tony. "She's lying. Aren't you, Becky? You're staying, right? See, Pepper, she's staying." Tony shrugged. Pepper led me away, and I was brought back wearing a simple knee length skirt and white blouse.

"Notice anything?" Tony asked, looking at some 3D screeens. I joined him. "You created a beacon of self sustaining energy. My, are you smart," I smiled, watching the screens. Tony turned to Pepper. "How does it feel to be a genius?" He asked, smirking. "Well, ha, I really wouldn't know, now, would I."

"What do you mean? All of his came from you."

"No, all of this came from that." Pepper pointed to Tony's arc reactor in his chest. I leaned against the desk, smiling.

"Oh come on. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself some of the credit. Say...12% of the credit." Tony took Pepper's arms. Pepper scoffed, walking over to the table and couch. Tony gestured for me to follow. "Twelve percent for my baby?" She laughed.

"An arguement could be made for fifteen," Tony shrugged. I smirked at their little feud. They said more, but I was busy looking around to hear. Tony handed me a glass of champagne and asked me to sit down. I did. "Sir, my protocols are being overridden," JARVIS said.

I sipped my champagne, wondering what this was about.


	29. Phil Coulson

"Stark, we need to talk."

Tony picked up the phone and stared into it. I sat across from him, next to Pepper and watched. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Pepper and I chuckled softly.

"This is urgent." The mysterious man said.

"Then leave it urgent," Tony countered. The elevator opened and we turned. A middle aged man stood there, a file under his arm and a phone up to his ear. "Phil! Come in!" Pepper stood up to greet him. Tony frowned at me. "Phil? Um.." He took my hand and got up. "His first name is 'Agent'." I laughed and followed him to the man in the hall.

"Come in, we're celebrating!" Pepper said, facing Phil. Phil glanced at me, and then Tony. "Which is why he can't stay..." Tony grumbled. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible." He held out a file for Tony.

"I don't like being handed things..." Tony began. "That's okay, because I love being handed things. Why don't you take that..." Pepper handed her glass to Phil, took the file, took Tony's glass and gave him the file. I rolled my eyes as she drank out of it and smiled at Phil.

Tony gestured to me to follow him as he went back to his computer. "Um, that's 'eyes only' confidential," Phil protested. "This, here, is Rebecca Sanders soon to be Parker, head of OsCorp and completely trust worthy. And if you have any problems with confiding in her I can personally pulse blast you and watch Super Nanny while you drool into the carpet. Clear?" Tony countered.

I blushed and smiled, getting the feeling that Tony was mocking Phil. "Is this about the Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about.." Pepper wondered. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify," Stark put in, revolving the file. He grabbed my wrist and brought me up next to him, gesturing for me to set up a program to accept the file.

I inserted it. "I didn't know that either," Pepper explained. "Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others," Tony wrinkled his nose. "That I did know," Phil smiled at Pepper again, and I moved my curls out of my eyes to look at him. Tony winked at me.

"This isn't about personality profiles any more," Phil said off handedly. "Whatever. Miss Potts. Do you have a minute?" The denim skirt slammed into my knee as I took a long stride away to make room for Pepper. I was bursting with curiosity, wondering what this was about.

"you know, I thought we were having a moment."

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This looks serious. Phil seems pretty shaken."

"How would you know? And why is he 'Phil'?" Tony asked, scowling.

"What is all this?" Pepper frowned. "This is...uh..." tony drew his hands apart, blowing up the screens all around the room. Shocked, I took a step back and looked around. "This." Tony finished.

"i'm going to take the jet to DC tonight." "Tomorrow," Tony tried. "You've got homework," Pepper hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry I won't be there for the wedding sweetheart. Still working out the Obidiah Stane ordeal," she said.

"I understand. Bye, Pepper," I said, waving. Pepper kissed Tony and asked Phil something about dropping her off somewhere and he said something about Portland. I was busy watching Thor, Captain America and the Hulk. Tony picked up a holographic image of something labeled 'The Tesseract' and looked at it worriedly.

"Tony, what is going on?" I whispered. Tony told me about he previous experiences with the Avengers. "Jeeze. And I thought getting married was a big deal," I joked. "About that, can I change your mind?" Tony teased. I waved my engagement ring in front of his face.

"Sorry, Tony. I'm spoken for." Tony took off my ring playfully. "Give it back, old man," I laughed, snatching it from him. "You're like, fifteen years older than me." I added, slipping Aunt May's ring on my finger. "But still handsome..." Tony smirked. "I'm in love with Peter, Tony. Sorry." I said, not at all sorry.

"You do have homework," I said as he began reading about someone named Eric Selvig. "Wait, isnt that the thermo-nuclear-astro-physicist?" I asked. "Yup," Tony sat down. I kissed his cheek. "Okay, Tony. I'm gonna head home. i hope I still see you at the wedding?" I frowned.

"Oh, Rebecca, maybe you'd consider doing it early? Say, tomorrow instead of three days away?" Tony asked regretfully. "I'll work it out with Peter and get back to you. Tonight. Sorry if I wake you up."


	30. Rhodey

At midnight I was on the phone with Peter. "Yes, I know its late. No, I did not get drunk. Peter! Why would even ask if I got drunk? Sheesh! Okay, Tony has something he's got to do, and he asked if we could move the wedding up to...tomorrow?" I bit my finger nails.

"Is his thing that important?" Peter wondered. "It sounds gravely important," I said, remembering the holographic images. "Okay. Ask him about ten AM. That should gove you enough time?" Peter asked, sounding tired. "Thank you, Peter. Love you!" "Mhm," I rolled my eyes and ended the call.

Next, I called Tony. "Thanks, sweetheart. You're the best." "I thought Pepper was the best." I teased. "She is. Now shut up." "Good night, Tony," I laughed and called Gwen and Mary Jane. "Short notice, sorry, but we have to do it tomorrow," The phrase was running through my head after sayin it so many times.

I was up at six AM, headin over to MJ's. butterflies flew through my stomach as MJ zipped up my dress. She looked so motherly and kind, stepping back and smiling softly, her hands on her stomach. Her bottom lip trembled and I took her hands. "MJ, you've done so much for us. Harry would have been proud of you." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm supposed to tell you that, not the other way around. Its your wedding," MJ laughed to hide her tears. I smiled. "I love you, MJ," I said. "I love you too, honey," Mary Jane brushed at my dress, smoothing some wrinkles. "I'm going to check on the girls," She said, and hurried away. I stood looking in the mirror.

I'm getting married today. Tony Stark is walking me down the aisle. My three best friends, one of which is my groom, are all here. This is the way I want to go. No doubts, no hesitation. "Okay, Becky. Let's head across the street," MJ said, popping her head through the door.

This tine, though, I didn't care that peope were giving us really weird looks. We waited in the same alcove. Tony, handsome in his tux, came to get me. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went ahead of us. Tony took my arm, winked at me, and led me through the church.

Butterflies, or spiders, were tromping through my stomach, and heat rose to my face. Aunt May was crying. I though I saw a familiar face in the church, But I shook the though away. My snoflake earrings slapped against my jawbone as I walked. I didn't even feel self-conscious. All I saw was Peter.

I had always been worried about getting married—everyone's watching you, and then you have to kiss in front of everyone—but now, if I hadn't had my spider sense, I might not even have noticed the crowd. Tony kissed my cheek and went back to stand in the front row. I passed Ashley and Gwen and Mary Jane, and then stood next to Peter.

My heart beat strongly against my chest as the preacher spoke. I felt like if it pounded any harder, one or two of my ribs would break. And then he slipped the ring on my finger, and I slipped one on his, repeating the words. Then he kissed me, and it was done. I was married.

I felt like screaming and singing and dancing. But I didn't. That would be...awkward. Soft music began playing as I was bombarded with hugs. Then we danced. I was finally dancing with my husband, not my boyfriend. I saw Tony tap Peter's shoulder and I laughed as I danced with him. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Your dad raised you good. But only because I told him how..."

"Right, Tony. You're such a good friend," I grinned. "So what was that about last night?" I asked. "The government loves me." Tony shrugged. "The government loves to use you," I corrected. "A spy organization...shh...it's a secret...is gathering a group of superheros into a band called the Avengers. You know. Save the world sort of thing." Tony shrugged.

"Anything important at hand?" I asked. "Just an Aguardian god. Nothing much," I frowned at him. "Nothing much?! Are you insane?" "Of course he is." I turned around. "Rhodey?" The African-American airforce colonel smiled at me as Tony surrendured me to him. I welcomed him in a hug as soon as I came within distance. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked warmly.

"I'm awesome, and better," I laughed, allowing him to lead me in dance. "Getting married." Rhodey tsked his tongue. "And to a handsome young man, too," He whispered teasingly. "I didn't marrying him for his looks," I replied. "Of course you didn't. You're too loving for that." I danced with Peter again and we went home.

I found out that with his savings he had bought a black Dodge Challenger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you are interested in continueing this story, I should have the next installment—Arachnid Love—up as soon as possible. Just check my page! :)**


End file.
